I Never Knew What A Box Of Books Could Do
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: The day before Bella leaves for forks she gets four books Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn but when Bella gets to forks knowing everything and the Cullens know nothing what will she do? Much Better than the summary!
1. Prologue

I never knew what a box of books could do. Until the day it happened. I'm amazingly happy now with My Edward and my family i never knew books were so important but now i know and this is how it all happened.


	2. Chapter 1 Books?

Chapter 1 

"Bella have you packed your things?" My mother asked in a sweet voice.

Hi I'm Bella Swan I'm 17 brown waist length hair Chocolate brown eyes and going to live with my dad in Forks well and with his girlfriend to. Sue Clearwater and her son and daughter live with them as well Seth and Leah. Seth's great, he's easy to have a chat with and a really good friend but Leah she is sometimes a little... hmmm how can you put it. Bitchy. If i borrow her brush she will throw a tantrum and you will not see her for the next two days. That's what i mean. My dad is Charlie Swan he's the chief of police in forks so he's not around alot because of his job and when he is around he will go fishing with Billy Black and i always had to stay with Billy's son till i was 14 and he's keeps telling me he's in love with me and i started to get a little bit creepy so i have just avoided him.

"Bella?" My Mom asked. Man i must have been out of it for a really long time.

"Yeah mom i've packed and before you ask i think i will jus-" i was cut off by the doorbell ringing downstairs.

"I'll get it"

I walked down the stairs slowly trying not to fall and break anything knowing me i would do. That's another thing about me I'm a total klutz. I tripped at the bottom of the steps but i caught myself on the banister. I went and opened the door but no one was there just a brown box on the door step addressed to me. I picked it up and tore it open eagerly my curiosity flaring wondering what was inside this Brown box. When all the wrapping was crumpled to the side i opened the box to find four books Twilight New Moon Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. That's weird. I have never heard of those books before. Well i Was about to tell my mom that i was going to read for the rest of the night i might as well keep my promise and read these. I turned to the back and started to read the blurb.

**Isabella Swan expects her new life in Forks to be as dull as the town itself. But her new classmates don't seem to mind her awkward manner and low expectations. They seem to like her- with the expectation, that is, of Edward Cullen. The problem is that Bella finds herself fascinated by him. What she doesn't realise is that the closer she gets, the more she is a risk. And it might be too late to turn back.**

I set the book down and my mouth was wide in shock. This had to be a sick joke. I tore the book open and there was a small note and read what it said

Dear Bella,

I know this is soon but i think you should know that there are vampire's in forks. I bet i know what you're thinking that this might be some sick joke, that vampires are evil. But all that is not true. This is not some joke and these vampires are not evil. They don't drink human blood they drink animalsand won't hurt anybody But be careful of Edward though. Your his singer that means that your blood is stronger to him than anybody else but don't worry he won't hurt you. He falls in love with you and you fall in love with him and don't try to deny it because it is going to happen with that part either way you choose to go. Go to Forks and be happy but watch out for sue she will not be happy that you will be dating a vampire because her old husband was part of a tribe that had vampires as there enemies so don't let sue get to you and most important Leah because she will try and flirt with him a lot but he won't responded because he will love you with all his heart. Have a happy life Bella and change anything you want except falling in love with Edward because that is official.

From Stephenie Meyer

I read that note three more times. This has to be a joke. But it's not. This is not real and vampires don't exist. But it is real and vampires do exist. So i opened the first page and started to read.

1 hour and 45 minutes later

Oh. My. God. She was right it was all right i really do fall in love with a vampire. To hell with that i am in love with a vampire. That's right I'm hopelessly in love with Edward Cullen. I can't wait to meet him and have him as mine but in my head he already is mine. I looked at the other three books and picked the second one up eagerly and read the back again.

**For Bella Swan, there is one thing more important than life itself: Edward Cullen. But Being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella could ever have imagined. Edward has already rescued Bella from the clutches of one evil vampire, but now, as their daring relationship threatens all that is near and dear to them, they realize their troubles may be just beginning...**

I looked at the back again and it scared me. What does it mean? What happens? I tore the book open desperate to find out more. That's where i found another note i guess she's giving me a not in every book. I looked at it and read it.

Dear Bella,

As you may have guessed i am leaving a note in every book to imform you what will happen so you won't be too nervous. In this book You ill get a paper cut and jasper will try to attack you. Yes i know you don't think it will be possible but it is true and Edward thinks it's to much of a risk to have you in the vampire world and leaves you. But don't worry he will be back and you will be happy again. But in the mean time you will build a friend ship with Jacob Black. But you don't have too because you can stop Edward from leaving and becoming friends with Jacob because that is one of the things you can change. The volturi will find out about you but they won't kill you but they say that you have to be changed and soon. But a lot will happen before you change. Because you will and that is set in stone. Right it's time for you to read the book and don't worry he will be back.

From Stephenie Meyer

This time i didn't read the note again and i dove straight into the book trying to see what other surprises waited for me.

4 hours later

I took me ages to read this book. It was very hard reading through the details of how he left me but he still loved me while doing it and will always love me. No matter what. I glanced at the clock on the wall and stood in amazement. It was midnight. I had spent all that time reading. I picked up all the books and put them in the box along with the notes and slowly walked up the stairs the sleepiness kicking in. Once i got in my room i put the box on my nightstand crawled up my duvet and drifted into the most peaceful sleep i've had in years. Dreaming about my Edward.

**Okay that is chapter one and i will update tommorow i promise so please please please review!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	3. Chapter 2 Forks and Books again

Chapter 2

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Argh just go away stupid alarm clock.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Fine fine I'm up. I looked at my clock witch stated it was 5:30 in the morning time to get ready to go to forks. FORKS. Edward's in forks, i wonder if he got the same package i did? Well i guess I'll have to wait and see.

I got out of my bed and ran straight to my shower needing the hot water to loosen the knots in my back. Once i had done what i have done the past 17 years in the morning i ran straight over and grabbed my suitcase placing it on the bed and putting my books in and available space. I've still got Eclipse and breaking Dawn  to read yet and i was looking forward to it. I can't wait to see what happens in my life and Edward's i want to be with him so much. Ooh shit I'm going to have to mind that around Jasper if they didn't get the books. That will be complicating.

"Bella?" My mother's voice rang through the house. God she can be loud at 6 in the morning.

"Yes mom?"

"Are you ready the cab is waiting out side." She said with a glum look on her face. I know she didn't want me to leave but I've got to go otherwise I'll never meet Edward and my life will be horrible. And his will be to. I'm his mate i've got to help him.

"Yes mom I'm ready." I said walking down the stairs to get in the cab and go to the airport.

"Okay then let's get going shall we?" She asked.

"Yes mom." And with that we got in the cab and drove to the airport.

6 ½ hours later

I walked up the pathway to a filmier door that was my dad's house. I could hear the voice of his and Sue's in the living room and i could hear Seth singing up in his bedroom. He was quiet good actually. And Leah's voice was no where to be heard. That's normal. I walked in the door and i let it close with a tiny click that echoed through the house. The talking and singing stopped then and my dad, Sue and Seth all came into the hall way.

"Hiya Bells." Seth greeted and he ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hi Seth long time now see huh?"

"Got that damn straight it's been to long." This is what i missed about Seth, he always makes me laugh.

"Hello Bella." Sue said giving me a hug as well but just not as tight as Seth's was. "It's good to have you here."

"It's good to be here." And it wasn't a lie.

"Glad to hear it." She backed off a bit so my father could come and greet me.

"Hi Bells."

"Hi Dad." I went up to him and gave him a hug. He's not really that keen on showing emotions.

"Glad you're here Bells" He whispered into my hair. We stayed like that for the next minute until Sue said she was going to make some dinner for us all and Seth followed her, his mouth dropped and drool coming out of the corners. God that kid would eat an entire cow if he could.

"I'm going to unpack dad." I said unwrapping my arms from around him.

"Okay Bells. Dinner will be ready in about two hour." YES! I would have enough time to read Eclipse .

I ran upstairs and into my old room where everything was still where it was supposed to be and unpacked. After i unpacked my hands automatically shot to the box and picked out the book with the red ribbon on then turned to the back.

**As Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge. Bella once again finds herself surrounded by danger. In the midst of it all, she is forced to choose between her love for Edward and her friendship with Jacob – knowing that her decision has the to ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolf. With graduation approaching. Bella has one decision to make: life or death. But witch is witch?**

What a lode of crap there is no way I'm going to even be friends with Jacob Black. Ever. I am soo changing that part. I went to the front page of the book to find another note.

Dear Bella

In this book Victoria dies. And you fall in love with Jacob but not as much as Edward. I remind you that you can change any part of that you want. You don't even have to talk to Jacob Black if you don't want to. You also accept Edward's marriage proposal and you bring up the issue of sex. I'm not going to give you anymore clues and let you just read the book.

Stephenie Meyer

With that i went to the first page with writing on and started to read.

1 ¾ later

OMFG. I am so not going down that road with Jacob. I don't even feel anything for him. So why even bother to talk to him. And when does have the right to kiss me. I am not going to let it happen.

"Bella dinner." I hear Sue's voice call from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly got up and swore that i was going to read Breaking dawn when i get back up stairs.

After dinner i went for a shower trying to get all the knots in my back loose and got into my most comfy sweats and i picked Breaking dawn and flicked to the back out the course of habit.

There was no blurb. Oh Stephenie Meyer has some real explaining to do now. I Flipped open the page to find another note.

Dear Bella

I know there was no blurb this time and I'm sorry for that and I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen in this in this book either. But i will tell you one thing is the certain surprise you will get along the way is set in stone. Have a good life Bella and please don't tell the volturi about me i have kids that i want to see grow up. Bye Bella

Stephenie Meyer

I looked at the note again and made a promise that i would not tell the volturi about Stephenie Meyer and let her live a normal life with her children. After i made that promise i dove straight in.

3 ½ hours later

Oh my god I'm going to have a daughter. A daughter. And I'm going to love her a lot and a lot and alot. To heck with that i already do love her with alot and alot and alot. And the Volturi won't be a problem. I promise.

I glanced at the clock to see it was 10:30 so i put down the book on the nightstand and snuggled under my duvet thinking about meeting my Edward tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3 The Cullens and oh my god!

Chapter 3

RING! RING! RING!

What the fuck is that ringing?

RING! RING! RING!

Please god please. Make it turn off.

RING! RING! RING!

Okay I'm getting pissed now. What the hell is that? Wait a second... IT'S MY PHONE!

"Hello?" My voice sounded horse like it had been dipped it into a box full of razor blades. Thinking of boxes i wonder where i put my books after reading? Oh well I'll find out soon enough.

"Bella?" Someone asked.

"Who is this?" I asked. For all i knew i could be talking to a rapist.

"Bella it's me. It's Stephenie Meyer." WHAT! Why the hell is she calling me?

"Umm... Hi, If i can ask? Why are you calling me?" That question still lingered in my mind.

"Well i decided that I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I'm going to help you through your times with Edward and make sure you are going be with him. No matter what." She stated. Oh my god. She is going to help me. But that means she risking her life for my happiness. Oh my god.

"Thank you Stephenie. Thank you so much! I really might need your help through this. I might not but i never know... I could. I will save your number into my phone and will call you if i need anything. Thank you so much!"

"That's okay Bella. It's no problem at all. But you better start getting ready because school will be starting in an hour." She had a serious voice on but i could hear a hint of playfulness seeping through the tone.

"Okay. Thank you Stephenie Bye!"

"Bye Bella." She called as i hit the end button. My god. Can i be more excited today! I got up off the bed and started jumping up and down and clapping my hands together. Then it slowly started to sink in... OH MY GOD I'M BECOMING ALICE! And i haven't even met her yet.

"Bella get your lazy butt down here now!" I heard Seth call from downstairs. He was always like this. I sometimes do it too. We don't do it in a evil way, we just do it to wind each other up.

"Okay give me 10 and I'll be down!" I shouted making my bed shake a little bit.

"You better be other wise there will be no breakfast for you because it will be all gone!" That got me moving. It's not like I'm a pig or anything it's just I'm hungry this morning.

5 Minutes later

Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY? I can't go any where without them now i've read them. I need them to keep me calm! And that's what they are not doing now because they are not with me! I picked up my school bag and ran as fast as i could down the stairs as fast as i could. I didn't even think about being careful. Not when my books were missing.

"SETH!" He came running into the room immediately "Have you seen i brown cardboard box with some books in? If you have can you tell me where you saw them because i really need them!"

"Bells calm down it's okay. They are in the living room. Leah took it in there 30 seconds ago." LEAH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER. HOW DARE SHE TOUCH MY BOOKS. THEY ARE MINE! I ran straight into the living room just in time to see Leah reach for Twilight. Oh no way is she getting her hands on my books.

"Leah how nice to see you. May i ask what you are doing with my books?" Her head snapped up as soon as she heard my voice. Oh she is so dead.

"What make's you think there yours? Hey? Or your information they are mine and don't you think otherwise!" She said with a smirk on her face. She obviously thought she put smarted me. I don't think so!

"Well Leah if there your how come they say may name on the side where it got mailed to me eh? So if you will excuse me... " I picked up the box out of Leah's and went into the kitchen leaving her there with a dumb struck expression on her face. God that felt good.

"Wow Bells never knew you had it in you. Did you see her face? It was priceless. I guess it was worth seeing Leah looking priceless than eating breakfast because we have to get to school." He said. Me and Seth go to Forks high but Leah refuses to go there and sue agrees with her. She even tried to take Seth out of school once but Seth fort his own and Sue let him stay at forks high. I'm glad i won't be alone on my first day. But i won't be soon. I will have my Edward and will be happy with him and his family. I guess if i can change some things i can make Seth and Edward friends even quicker.

"Come on lets get going." Seth said walking out the door leaving me to follow.

~At Forks High~

I soon as i stepped outside of my new Lamborghini Gallardo It's my Baby i don't even let Seth touch it. It's the same with Edward and his Volvo. Speaking of the Volvo... my eyes scanned the parking lot trying to see if it was there. To see if My Edward is here. If he was and he had the same set of books that i had it would be a peace of cake. I knew we could be in love as easy as pie. But if he didn't get the same pack of books as i did then it would be kind of difficult. But we will love each other.

"Hello? Bella? Anybody in there? Woo hoo?" Seth snapped his fingers in front of my face bringing me back to the present.

"Huh? What?"

" I said we need to go and get our schedules and to our first class before the bell goes." Seth said in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Yeah Seth let's go." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him along to the office and i swear that before the office door closed i saw a flash of bronze hair like my Edward's.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan the New girl and this is Seth, my best friend. We would like our schedules please." I said. The receptionist looked nice. She wore a dark purple top and wore black rimmed glasses with a long wave of red hair falling down her back. She couldn't of least be over 30.

"Why yes Isabella swan i have your schedule right here. What is your last name again Seth?" She asked politely. I had a feeling i was going to like her.

" Clearwater." He hung his head. His last name always reminded him about his dad and made him upset. It was upsetting to watch.

"Okay here are both you schedules and i hope you have a very nice day." She said with a natural smile. I was right i was really to like her.

We stepped out of the office and i stuffed it straight in my bag, already knowing what i had but Seth was studying what he had with a line in between his eyebrows. He looked really funny when he did that. The bell rang breaking me out of my thoughts.

"See you later Bells. I have English i suspect you don't have that?" He looked with me with hope in his eyes but when i shook my head his hope disappeared.

"I'll see you at lunch Seth." I said while waving going to class my mind was spinning knowing what was going to happen today.

~Lunch~

By Lunch i had meet everyone (Except the Cullen's witch i would meet now) that the book said. And in the same places too. They were all fascinated with me except Angela who was a real friend. Like Ben and Seth. Speaking of witch where is Seth? Oh well he'll come soon enough.

"Hey Bella." Angela greeted me with a genuine smile.

"Hey Ang." I went and sat down next to her leaving a space for Seth.

"How are you today? Classes good?" She said with obvious concern. That's what i like about Angela she really cares.

"Yeah i really like the Classes thanks." I replied. Just then Seth walked through the doors with a huge smile on his face and started coming towards me.

"Seth my man. How ya doin?" I said as i came up bumping my fist with his. He was about to open his mouth to answer when i heard a 'what the hell' and i turned around and saw the Cullen's.

They all looked like they said they would in the books they were all unnaturally and breath takingly beautiful. But Edward was by far. He was the exact same as in the books but he was even more beautiful in real life. It looked like it was Emmett that screamed what the hell because he was rubbing the back of his head. Guess Rosalie hit him again.

I looked back and brought him to the table where we were sat and started to eat my food quietly while he shoved it all in his mouth all in one go. I shook my head and went back to my food again. I looked at the Cullen's again to see if any of them were staring at me but they weren't. Guess they didn't get the package then. Then the light bulb lit up again, i stated to like this light bulb. I'm going to play some tricks on them and make them suspicious. This is going to be fun. Just then i heard Emmett speak the word's that would make this plan start off.

"Sooo Eddie boy what are we having for dinner tonight then." I smiled. Well here goes nothing.

"Cough 'Mountain Lion' cough" I said and hid my smile behind my hair. I heard a collective of gasps and i turned my head involuntarily and met Edward's eye's. All of a sudden a huge gust of pain hit me like a racking ball. I breathed in and out but it wouldn't go away. I heard Jasper gasp then from my pain and i turned to look at him. And the pain intensified it got more and more worse and i was gasping for breath and trying to keep back a cry of pain. I heard Alice started to sooth Jasper because of my mood. I looked at her and i couldn't take it anymore the pain was beyond anything i felt before i said a quick excuse me to the others and rushed off to the girls bathroom and locking it behind me and finally let out a cry of pain. I started crying and gasping on the floor. It wouldn't end. After a few minutes the pain started to fade away and i managed to stand up reaching for the door handle and going out into the corridor. When i got to the door of the cafeteria i heard a mumble off voices coming from in there. I guess they were just talking really loudly. When i opened the door it hit me like a wrecking train hitting a butterfly they were talking really loud and not in sink with each other and a huge wave of different emotions hit me. That when i got it, I could read minds and feel emotions and see visions like Alice. I had all their powers.


	5. Chapter 4 Forks high

My mind went into overdrive. How could i have all their powers? I'm not anything special, I'm normal. Well until now. I looked all around me again, all the thoughts and emotions assaulting my body. The thoughts that were swirling around like a swam of bees was the centre of attention at the moment.

_'Wonder what's wrong with Bella? Maybe what ever is bothering her i could make better. I could kiss her and...'_ I let Mike's fantasy run out, wishing more than anything that i could turn his thought process off.

I looked over to Angela's mind to find that it was more friendly than i could ever imagine I would defiantly be hanging round with her.

"Bella! You okay?" I heard Seth's voice call across the lunch room. I felt his emotions were filled with concern and worry and his thoughts screamed the same.

"I'm fine." I said as i walked across the cafeteria and took my seat.

"You sure?" Jessica asked_. 'Maybe_ _she has a mental problem? Maybe that's why she keeps going after Mike! Well maybe if another boy takes interest in her she will leave my mike alone.'_ Was she serious? I don't have a mental problem or anything close to that! And it's Mike that's coming after me not the other way around.

"Bella? What's that?" I was so caught up in my thoughts that i didn't realise that my bag had fell to the floor and Twilight was sticking out the end of my bag.

"Nothing Tyler it's nothing." I grabbed the book and stuffed it into my bag with Tyler watching me all the while. Out the corner of my eye i saw the Cullen's staring at me. I guess they were trying to figure out why i reacted so badly over a book. I tuned into their thoughts to see what they were saying.

'_Who is that Bella girl? Maybe me and her could be friends! We could play major pranks on Eddie.'_ I'm up for that Emmett. Just not on Edward

_. 'That girl has lost fashion sense I'm telling you. Have you seen her clothes they came out last year. Man i might have to take her shopping one day.' _Well I guess Alice will be Alice.

_'Hmm maybe i could get a new Aston _martin_ next or maybe... Oh my god! What the heck is Emmett doing?'_ Rosalie thought.

I turned to look at Emmett and nearly burst out laughing. He was sat done but he was swing his arms around like a monkey sing court of king cartacus. I feel so sorry for Rosalie.

I forgot about my emotions ability for a moment and what it could do and everyone in the room was trying to hold back laughter but they didn't know why. I looked over to see the other Cullen's stare at me with a shocked expression on their faces. They knew Jasper hadn't caused the laughing fit. He knew how to control his emotions better than that.

"I'm gonna go to biology." I whispered in Seth's ear. He nodded and i could tell he was still trying to hold back laughter. I got up scraping my chair against the Limon as i did so and walked out of the room and on my way to Biology. Biology! It's the class where Edward and I meet! I can't wait to see what he is going to do. To see if he does the same thing he does in the book or does something different. Just as i was walking around the corner i heard a faint sound of tapping. Like footsteps. Wonder who they belong to? I turned around curious to find Jasper walking behind me. Oh Crap!

"Bella!" I heard Jasper shout from the end of the hall way. Why was he calling me? He knows that i won't stop.

"Bella wait up, please!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I at least owed him some answers. Didn't I? He was about 2 steps away from me now. There is no going back.

"So Bella..." He drawled out with some of his southern accent in his voice. " How did you make everyone want to laugh just now?" I knew it! He was going to play question time with me. Well I'm not giving anything that i want away.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you are talking about?" I lied.

"Yes you do. You did that at lunch because it certainly wasn't me." His hand clamed straight over his mouth when he realise what he just said. God what a response.

"I know it wasn't you." I said. He gave me a look filled with confusion.

"But maybe it wasn't me maybe it was. Your family is not the only people in the school with powers ya know." I simply stated and his face went whiter than it was before.

"How do you know about our powers?" He asked. Astonishment clouding his voice.

"The same way i know that at the end of the day and drop you guys off home and got straight to the hospital trade cars with Carlisle and drive to Alaska. Now if you will excuse me I need to get to Biology." With that i left him standing motionless in the hallway.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and it indicated it was 1:05pm. Maaan... Class started 5 minutes ago. I started to pick up my pace walking as fast as someone who was trying to get away from something bad. I stopped out side of the classroom. Peering through the glass window I saw the floppy Bronze hair seated right where it's supposed to be. I tuck and deep breath then headed inside.

" So as i wa- Oh hello, you must be miss swan?" The teacher asked. I nodded. " Well here's your text book and you can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." I nodded again and made my way to my seat. Once on the stool i put my books out and the teacher was off with his speech again. I suddenly felt someone's gaze on me, I turned my head to look and found put it was Edward. And the book was right. His eyes were pitch black and was swimming with hunger. I was definitely his singer. This is going to be a long hour.

~1 hour later ~

Buzz! Buzz! Buzzzzzzzzzz! The bell to signal the end of biology sounded and Edward was out of the door before my mind could even process. Perfect. I ran straight out the door and to the car park. We couldn't have gym today because the gym was getting remodelled . I ran straight to my baby and started the engine, listening to it purr. I bet it wasn't as nice as Edward's purr. I shook my head to clear all the thoughts i had in my brain at that moment and started driving home.

~ 5 minutes later ~

I walked into the calm and empty house with a big smile on my face. It hadn't been this peaceful all day. I wonder if w- RING! RING!

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D _Stephenie. _I smiled and clicked the answer button.

" Hello Stephenie." I greeted.

"Hello Bella. How was your first day at Forks high?" I could hear a bit of humour and a little curiosity in her tone.

" Great!" I answered. " But i got all the Cullen's powers how great is that?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. She was silent a moment then she spoke up.

" Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to go through that pain of getting all their vampire powers since you are human. I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?" She asked.

"Yes of course i forgive you. It's not your fault that i got all there powers. You didn't know so don't beat yourself up about it." I stated.

" Yes i know b- " I cut her off on whatever she was going to say.

" No more apologies from you okay?" I heard her breath a nearly silent yes. "I need you to answer some questions for me?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice.

"Oh why yes, you may ask me how ever many questions you wish." I could hear her smile down the phone.

"Okay... Who can i talk about this with because not talking to anyone about this is making me crazy! I nearly got caught out today because Twilight fell out of my bag at lunch. I need to talk to someone about this, Please Stephenie please!" I begged. I could feel my self getting more crazy by the second.

"Well... there is someone that you can talk to." I could hear that she was very wary.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jasper." You have got to be kidding me!

**Ohh bet you didn't see that coming! sorry i haven't updated in a while i am so sorry. But can you please review pretty please! **

**See ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	6. Chapter 5 throwing apples telling Jasper

Jasper! Jasper! She can't be serious! Or can she? Wait why am i thinking this again? Oh yeah because i want to discuss this powers and vampires stuff with somebody. Just great. But why Jasper?

"Bella? Bella are you still there?" I heard Stephenie's voice call through the receiver of my phone. Oh yeah i am still on the phone with her.

"Yes i am still here. But can i ask why Jasper?" Anyone could see that i had been a little cocky towards Jasper when i was on my way to biology and if i showed up and told him everything that had happened on the day after i had been cocky to him. Wait that made perfect sense. I could just tell him so then he is not going to get suspicious when i start letting my feeling about Edward go and then jasper won't be so suspicious when he feels them.

"Well..." I heard he drawl out the word. But she didn't need to explain i have already figured it out.

"Never mind. I think i have figured it out. I will tell him tomorrow at school. That okay?" I asked with some uncertainty in my voice. What if it wasn't okay?

"Yes that is fine but takes him somewhere privet. Bella i am sorry but i have to get going now okay? Good luck with Jasper and i will call tomorrow. If you don't pick up then i suspect everything has gone well. Bye." I heard the dial tone before i had a chance to say goodbye, guess i am gonna have to figure out how to tell Jasper this then.

I walked up the narrow stair case and up to my room, but not before seeing Leah and some boy (I think his name is Zac.) Messing about on her bed. That was not a sight i wanted to see. Does she know what a door is for? Once i got to my bedroom door i ran through it and straight to the bathroom and started dry heaving. Some people might think i am over reacting but that was gross.

"Bells?" I heard Seth's voice call from the hall down stairs. What's he doing home this early? Isn't he normally at the skate park at this time?

"In my room!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and i heard the sound of feet tapping as the ran up the stairs. Then they stop and i heard the thing that i had been wanting to hear.

"EWWW! LEAH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT A DOOR IS FOR? GESH!" I heard the sound of a door slamming shut and the sound of footsteps running again. My bedroom door burst open and Seth ran to the bathroom and did the same thing i did.

"Did you see her? She was nearly naked! I do not need to see my sister like that!" I heard Seth say as he walked back into the room. I know what you mean my friend.

"I mean does she not know what a do-"Seth's ranting was cut off by the door bell ringing. We both looked at each other with confusion. We both had no one coming over so who could that be?

"I'm gonna get." I heard Seth shout as he ran down the narrow stair case. I laid my head back against my pillows and let my eyes close. Then i think i was drawn into a vision.

_~vision~_

_Renesmee was running around the Cullen's backyard with white Lilly's put in her hair. She looked about 5 years old and Emmett was chasing her around with a water pistol while Alice was screaming at him._

"_No uncle Emmy! No!" I heard my daughters voice chime like Bells ringing. _

"_Oh no you don't you are not getting away with killing my Xbox and then trying to smash my bed with a baseball bat. Now come on that's just not right!" I heard him bellow as he still ran after her._

"_She got the crazy gene from you ya know?" I heard Edward's voice whisper in my ear and his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. He placed a series of kisses behind my ear and chuckled when i leaned into them._

"_Oh really? I thought she got it from you. Oh well." I heard him give a growl behind me._

_I looked at my daughter to find her laughing and rolling around on the floor while Emmett was covered in water and a cream pie. Where did she get a cream pie?_

"_Oh it's on." I heard him state. My daughters eyes grew wide then she started running. She looked around herself in panic but when she saw Edward she came running to him._

"_Daddy! Don't let uncle Emmy gets me!" He picked her up when she got to him and she buried her face into his shirt while his hands stroked her Bronze ringlets. She is such a Daddy's girl. _

"_Emmett you touch my daughter with that thing i will kill you!" I heard Edward shout while he still held onto Renesmee. That stopped Emmett in his tracks. He knew how serious Edward is when it came to Renesmee._

"_Sethy!" I heard my daughter scream. She jumped out of Edwards arms and ran to where Seth was standing with a huge grin on his face._

"_Hey my little princess. How are ya?" She giggled at his nickname and hugged him. Seth bent down and picked her up and his eyes where shinning. I am so glad that she is Seth's imprint._

My eyes snapped straight open and i sat bolt up right. Seth's going to imprint on my daughter. He's going to be my son in law. Oh god i won't be able to look at him the same again. I heard the sound of feet pounding violently up the stairs. Very fast and quick. Seth burst through my bedroom door and his face was red and his breath was coming in gasps. He looked very angry and very frightened.

"Jacob's at the door." He stated. I stared at him like he had three heads. No. No way. He can't be here. Oh god Oh god.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. I felt like i should be burning with anger and by the way Seth's hands were shaking i think he felt the same. Seth found out every thing that Jacob has done and what he has said to me since the day he said that he was in love with me. He found out when he walked in the door and found Jacob pinning me against a wall and trying to kiss me. He didn't though because Seth punched his square in the face. He had a nasty black eye the next day. I listened out in my head and searched his mind out. What was he doing here?

'_Wonder what's taking so long? I know that Bella is here i can see her car. I need her to know that i love her and that i want to make her mine. I will make her mine.'_

Okay he is still crazy. I am not going to see him. At all. I'll tell Seth to get rid of him. Yeah just do that. Okay i need Edward, i need him now!

"Get rid of him Seth." I told him while holding my head in my hands. Jacob's fantasies are giving me a headache.

"Whatever you want Bells. I'll even punch him again if you want." Now Seth wasn't a fan of violence but if any member of his family or a person he cared about was in danger he will go to all limits to protect them.

"Yeah if it comes to that." I said with my head still in my hands. He nodded and walked out of the room. I leaned my head against the pillows again and blackness over took me.

~ The next day in the parking lot. ~

I got out of my baby and took a deep breath of fresh. Seth had already gone into the school. He was still in a foul mood after Jacob showed up at school yesterday. But i don't need to dwell on that because today i have bigger problems. I have to find a way to tell Jasper about all this. And that's not going to be easy. I looked over at the Cullen's and found them in a huddle talking. But what really surprised me was Edward was still here. Guess he proved Stephenie wrong then. I saw Rosalie give me death glare when she saw me looking and Emmett gave me a sneaky grin. Okay what is going on? I shook my head and walked into school and to my first class.

~Lunch~

I walked into the crowded lunch room and i went to the table and waited for Seth to come through the double doors. The thoughts and emotions were floating around my body and in my head making me a little dizzy. I didn't even notice that the Cullen's had come into the room and sat down at their table, i only noticed when i heard Emmett's thoughts coming at me like a speed train.

'_I'm bored! Wait i have a apple. Apples! Apples are cool. Should i through it? Yeah. Should i through it at Bella to see if she has all our powers because that would be soooo cool! I could finally get one over on Eddie. Oh what the hell.'_

I heard the whistle of the apple as it came flying through the air, aiming straight for my head. I kept an eye on Emmett's to see how far off the apple was and i lifted my hand and the apple slammed straight into it. I brought the apple to my mouth and took a bite while shaking my head. I could hear all the Cullen's thoughts going wild but i couldn't hear Edward. That scared me. I listened harder to his thoughts and they suddenly came. Oh wow! I can turn his thoughts on and off. I wish i can do that to mike.

I sat there for another 5 minutes and Seth still hadn't showed where is he? I looked over at the Cullen's again and saw them all talking to each other quietly. I kept looking at them and a idea suddenly popped into my head. I should tell Jasper now. He really wants to know why not tell him. I got up from my chair and let it scrape on the floor as i got up and walked over to the Cullen's table. They all looked at me when i arrived, Emmett with a cheeky grin, Rosalie with death glare, Edward with a bit of hunger but mostly curiosity, Alice looked like she wanted to jump up and down and Jasper looked at me with curiosity also.

"I need to talk to you." I said directly at Jasper. Everyone looked shocked but Jasper still looked at me with curiosity.

"May i ask what about?" He asked his accent coming through a bit.

"It's about the question you asked me in the hall yesterday. I am ready to give you an answer now." I told him. He looked shocked for a second but he got up and followed me out of the door.

"Okay where are we going to talk exactly?" He asked with a smug grin on his face. I shook my head but i answered.

"Biology room 8. There is no class in there this afternoon so that will be free." I said as i carried on walking. He shrugged once again but carried on following me. When we got in the classroom i went and sat down and he did the same.

"Sooooooo..." He drawled out the word like he did yesterday and rocked back on his chair. "What is the answer then?" He cocked his eyebrow up and gave me a grin that could match Emmett's.

"It's a long story." I said biting down on my lip.

"I've got time." He told me simply and i began.

~ 1 hour later~

"Wow! So your Edward's mate. Always wondered when he would find his. So your Edward's mate, you have all our powers, you and Edward are going to have a kid together, your going to become a vampire and you learnt about us through a box of books. Did i get it all?" I nodded and he sighed. Guess he is taking this all in.

"So I'm guessing i am not aloud to tell Edward or anyone else?" I nodded once again and he smiled. "I'm aloud to tell Alice right? I can't keep a secret from her. I just can't. Please Bells?" He was practically down on his knee's begging so i put him out of his misery.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone else. Please Jasper don't tell anyone else." I pleaded. And he nodded.

"You're secret is safe with me Bells."

**Okay guys I'm back! Please reveiw they make me smile and i have been working on this chapter all day. Thank youto everyone who reveiwed thank you so much and i hope you reveiw again!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	7. Chapter 6 Family history and Edward

I walked out the door and Jasper followed me out while singing some western song in his head. I guess he has learned how to block me as well as Edward. Crap! I missed Bio! My god, it's my second day and i have already skipped a class. Well i had a good reason.

"Bells? Bells? Woo hoo anybody there?" I heard Jasper say in an amused tone. He was waving his hand up and down very slowly. I grabbed his hand and put it by his side.

"Yes Jasper what can i do for you?" I asked while trying to cover up the laugh that was bursting to break out.

"I know what you're feeling ya know?" He said and i looked down. "But anyway what are you going to do to get Edward? Do you need Alice's help?" Alice's help? God no! She will probably try to go over board and try and give me a makeover. No, no, no. Not happening! No way no how!

"Umm no thanks. She might go a little over board knowing her." I explained giving a little chuckle on the end. Jasper shook his head and a little voice rang from the end of the corridor.

"Bella! I am insulted. How can you think that?" the voice shouted. I turned and saw Alice jumping down the hall with a huge smile on her face. I smiled at her and she came and snuggled in Jaspers side. I rolled my eyes and Alice sent me a fake glare.

"Come on! Your gonna be worse than this when you are with Edward. I've seen it." She smirked and showed me and Edward wrapped in each others arms and me and him kissing in the parking lot and stuff that my future sister in law should not see about her brother.

"Okay Alice i get your point." She smiled and nodded. She looked at my clothes and a look of disgust crossed her face. Alice will be Alice.

"What are you wearing? Do you not know of a thing called fashion! We need to give you a makeover ASAP! Now let's see we can..." I tuned out her plotting and gave jasper a look that said 'I told you so.' He nodded and the bell rang for the next class. And students came filling the hallways.

"Right Bella we have to get to history. Come on. Bye Jazzy." She gave Jasper a kiss and pulled me down the hall. Man she has one powerful pull for a small girl.

"Can Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen please report to the principle's office please?" The voice of Mrs Cope said through the badly connected microphone. The whole hall turned to look at me and i naturally blushed. Alice let go of my hand and i headed towards the principle's office, trying to ignore all the stares i was getting. I heard Alice's voice through all of the people's thoughts ring clearly in my head.

"_Everything is going to be fine Bella trust me!" _

I walked to the office in silence trying to ignore all the thoughts raging around me. As much as i tried some slipped through.

"_What is Swan going to the principle's office for? Well i knew she was nothing special anyways." ~Lauren~_

"_She got sent to the Head's office! That's so hot! I want her more now!" ~Mike~_

"_She is going to the office? And with Edward Cullen of all people! I am so totally getting info about this when she get out!" ~Jessica~_

I stopped outside the office door and took a deep breath. You can do it no one is going to bite you. I opened the door and found Edward sat in the chair in front of the principle's desk and the head sat behind it with a irritated look on his face. I sat down in the chair next to Edward and he didn't even flinch.

"Right. Miss Swan, Mr Cullen can i ask why you both weren't in Biology last hour?" The head asked. WHAT! Edward wasn't there! Did he hear mine and Jasper's conversation? Oh god what if he did! I immediately used the mind reading power to my advantage and went into his mind.

"_She wasn't in class? Why wasn't she in class? I have a reason because i was out Hunting from when she came to talk to Jasper. Maybe that's where she was all the lesson then."_

I breathed a sigh of relief finding that he knew nothing about the books and mine and Jasper's conversation. The principle and Edward gave me questioning looks.

"Umm... me and Bella were helping my sister Alice. She felt sick at lunch and we took care of her. We didn't realise the time until Biology was over." He explained. He looked at me then back at the head.

"Oh right. Well is your sister alright?" The head asked with the same look on his face as before. Man he needs to get the stick out of his ass.

"Yes she is fine now." He said giving him a look that looked like he was about to rip his throat out.

"Well alright then off you go to class and don't skip another one." He waved his hand and we walked as quickly as we could out of that office.

"Man that was a close one. Thanks by the way." I thanked as we walked out of the door and down to history. He nodded his head but kept silent.

"Are you gonna talk?" I asked and i felt some amusement come off him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He said with a smirk playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes and started to walk much faster. I felt him start to catch up with me.

"Okay. Okay I'm sorry." I heard him call from behind me and i slowed down, back to my normal pace.

"So... why did you get me out of detention with the head?" I asked looking at my shoes. I heard his breath catch in his throat and he slowed walking a bit.

"Umm... I saw you talking with Jasper and I'm sure you didn't have an excuse made up so i decided to get you off the hook."

Wow. I didn't see that coming. But i should of because of my visions but it doesn't matter.

"So you know about our powers huh?" He asked looking straight in my eye. I started to feel my knees get weak. I shook my head to get out my daze and nodded.

"And you talked to Jasper about it at lunch and through Bio?" Again i nodded.

"How did you find out?" He asked. My breathing started to pick up and my heart started to go 100 miles per hour. I can't tell him yet! What do i tell him? What do i tell him?

"It doesn't matter." He said as we stopped right outside the classroom door.

"Which one of us says why we are late?" I asked while staring at the door knob like it was a dangerous creature.

"I think you should because i got you out of detention." He gave me one of his crocked smiles and i had to grab onto the door knob so then i wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Fine." I said. I turned the knob and entered the classroom.

"As i was saying before Emmett's interruption. I- Oh Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan would you like to share with us why you are late." Mr Gerald asked with a smirk on his face. He was always looking for a way to give anyone detention.

"Well we got called to the head's to see why we weren't in bio last hour and we told him the truth. Satisfied?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. His face held shock as did everyone else's in the class except Emmett who gave me a huge grin.

"You go girl!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He held out his fist and i went over and bumped his with mine. I went over to the desk i was assigned to and waved my hand for the teacher to continue. He shook his head for a moment before carrying on.

"As i was saying before i was interrupted you are all getting a project. We are doing about our family tree and it has to go back to the early 1900's. This will count for half your grade this year and it will be due in four weeks. Alice, Emmett, Edward?" All three of their heads snapped forward. " Your father said that you don't know who your parents are so you can't do this project so i don't know what to do for you." Mr Gerald said with a look of concentration on his face. Is he that stupid that he doesn't know what to give three people in the class who don't have 'family records'. The answer is right in front of him.

"Mr Gerald?" I called from my seat and he turned his gaze to me. " Why don't you just pair all three of them up with someone so they can help them with their own projects." I said and his face lit up.

"Excellent Miss Swan. Right Emmett you go with Ben, Edward you go with Lauren and Alice you go with Bella. Right Class get to work." He waved his hand and everyone switched on the laptops that were set in front of them. Alice came over and sat down next to me and Edward went and sat next to Lauren my fist clenched in anger by the thoughts that were running through her head.

"_Edward Cullen is helping me. I bet i could help him with something's myself. Well he'll be mine by the end of the week."_

I was snapped out of her thoughts with a hand being out on top of mine. I snapped my head over and saw Alice with a smile on her face with the laptop loaded up in front of her.

"Don't worry Bella you and Edward are meant for each other. Lauren is not going to get her hands on him. He hates her. Just look at his face." I looked over to where they were working and Edward looked like he was about to rip Lauren's head off while she was batting her eyelashes at him. I laughed and turned back to Alice.

"You're right i just can't help but get jealous when people try to flirt with him. It just comes naturally to me." I explained while i opened up and family tree website and typed in my last name.

"Yeah i know what you mean. Every time we move to a new school and girls start hitting on Jasper i feel like i want to rip their head's off." She laughed and turned her head back to the screen.

"So why is Emmett in this class? I thought he was a senor?" I asked as i opened up and word document.

"Oh he is but he failed history because he was always to busy with Rose every history lesson. It's weird that a vampire failed history, i never thought that would happen." She shook her head and laughed. I looked back at the screen and started up on my family tree going past Grandma Marie and great granddad Joseph but when i got to Great- great grandma Lilly i froze.

"WHAT!" I shouted at the top of my voice and everyone in the class turned to look at me but i paid them no notice. I looked at then name in the sibling section once again and my breathing went haywire. The name read Emmett Dale McCarty born 1915 died 1935. I am related to Emmett! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

"Miss Swan! Is there something that you want to share with the class?" Mr Gerald asked with anger in his voice. I glared at him and his eyes showed hint of fear in them.

"No." I said, my voice tight. He nodded and turned away along with the rest of the class.

"What was the outburst for?" Alice asked with confusion etched on every part of her face.

"Look at the screen."

"What?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Just look at the screen." I said and she did. She sat there looking for a minute then i got the response that i thought.

"OH MY GOD" She screamed. I swear she was about to get up and jump up and down by the smile on her face. I shook my head and laughed with her.

"I think the whole class thinks we're crazy." She said in a hushed tone. I nodded and answered.

"Oh they do."

"Well it clears up my suspicion about you and Emmett cleared up." She said looking back at the computer. Wait what?

"What?"

"Well you remember when you went up to Seth and asked how he was on the first day and Emmett said what the hell?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well you said it just like Emmett would and we all got a bit freaked out that's why Emmett said what the hell." She explained. Okay i get why he said that now. The Bell rang signalling the end of the day and we all saved our work and logged off. I went to Alice and she gave me a big hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." She said letting go of me.

"See ya Alice." I called as i ran down the hall to find Seth.

I can't believe I'm related to Emmett. I have never thought of me acting like either of my parents was any different but now i know why i do. I spotted Seth's sandy coloured hair standing at the entrance of the school and i ran over to him.

"Seth!" I shouted and he turned.

"Bells! Where were you at lunch? Are you okay?" He asked with concern on his face.

"I'm fine Seth. I was in the library at lunch." He nodded and we started to walk to the car.

"Bells your Dad called me at lunch saying we're not aloud to go home till 8 so do you want to go to game world till t- What the hell is he doing here?" Seth's voice rang with fury. I turned to where he was looking and saw Jacob standing in front of his Motorbike with a determined look on his face. I went straight into his thoughts to see what he was up to.

" _If Bella wouldn't answer the door then coming to her school is the last option. She has got to stop being stubborn and admit her feelings to me. I want to make her mine!"_

Okay he's never going to give up will he? I am not going to talk to him. What can i do? What can i do? Wait Alice! I have never thought i was going to say this but i will let her take me shopping.

"Seth? I'm going to ask Alice if she can do something with me so i can get away from Jacob okay." He nodded and i ran over to Alice.

"Alice!" I called and she looked at me with curious eyes. " Can you take me shopping please? I need to get away from him" I pointed to Jacob. "He's my personal stalker. So can you take me shopping? You have me till 8." She looked like she had just been given the best gift in the world and she started to jump up and down.

"YES! YES! YES! SHOPPING! YES!" i looked at her with wide eyes and Emmett looked at me and laughed.

"May you rest in peace young friend." Emmett said before Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car to go to the mall. This is going to be a long afternoon.

**Okay guys there is another chapter! Right i just want to get this clear to everbody out there in the last chapter i got a really nasty review saying i should quit this story but i'm not going to do that. I just want to make it clear if you don't like my story then don't read it! Simple as that. Right now that is out of the way Can you please review! I like hearing what you say. Please!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	8. Chapter 7 Shopping and Sleepover

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Sobs) but i own the plot Yay!

No more shopping. Please god if you like me please let her stop shopping! Alice had about 20 bags in each hand and it was 6 o'clock. Most of the bags were shoes while the rest designer clothes. I had about 10 bags in one hand and 5 in another. Alice brought it all for me ignoring my protests and threatening to tell Edward that i was his mate. Damn pixie.

"Right Bella try on these Blue flats and these denim jeans and... Oh! Look at this it is gorgeous." She held up a red top with frills along the neck line that was circled and was at the end of the short sleeves. I have to admit, it was gorgeous.

"This time i have to agree with you this is gorgeous." I said and i instantly regretted it by the way her thoughts were going.

"Oh my god you have just come into the world of fashion! Welcome my sister! I knew you had fashion sense in you somewhere. Oh my god." She screamed grabbing me in a hug.

"Al...ice... need.. Air." I said as my air supply started to run low. She immediately let me go but still had a huge smile on her face.

"Right Alice i am not in the world of fashion in your mind but i do like some of the things that you like. Like that top. But in your words i am not in the world of fashion sorry." I explained. I expected her to stop smiling and go into a mood but she still had that smile in place and even more enthusiasm came off her.

"Oh you will come into that world one day Bella. Mark my words." She smiled once again and ran over to the counter and put a terrifying load of clothes on the check out counter. The poor women there looked like she was going to faint.

"_Oh my. How on earth can a girl buy this many clothes? Imagine her poor parent's credit card bill. Oh poor dears."_

"That will be $3,789." She said and her eyes went wide as she saw Alice's platinum credit card. She scanned it and passed in back to her. About 20 minutes later the women had all the clothes packed and there were 30 more bags. Nearly ¾ of that stuff is mine!

" Thank you Miss Cullen i hope you come again soon." The women at the counter called after us as we walked out of the store. I already knew Alice would be back in that store. Next week by the latest.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice called while jumping up and down. How she did that with 35 bags in her hands i would never know.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" I said in the same tone she used. She stopped jumping for a moment and glared at me but then she went back to jumping.

"We are going in this shop then back to my house and don't you question coming because i've seen it." She showed me a vision of me greeting Carlisle and Esme and me and Emmett play Call of duty and the on a dance mat then the rest got blurry.

"Okay fine. What shop are we going to?" I asked and she got an evil glint in her eyes. On that didn't look good. I went into her mind but she was blocking me by singing I'm a Barbie girl over and over again. God damn her blocking.

"Oh just a little shop i go in every now and then." She said with the evil glint still in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me around the west corner and led me towards... Oh no. No way. No way no how. I am not going into Victoria's secret.

"Alice are you crazy! I can't go in there! What if Seth saw me or Jacob or Edward! My god think of the masicar." I could imagine it now Jacob seeing me in lingerie and tries to get to me then Seth seeing Jacob trying to get me from game world and starts to beat him up. Ten Edward hears Jacobs's thoughts and then joins in.

"No i am not crazy. And you are getting lingerie whether you like it or not." She said and dragged me into the store. This is going to be a nightmare.

~In the car on the way to the Cullen's house~

"There now that wasn't so bad was it?" Alice said while driving at nearly 100mph through the rain. Wasn't so bad! WASN'T SO BAD! She brought me 25 bras on their own and 36 pairs of panties. How many pairs of underwear do you need?

"I think you need help Alice. You buy too many clothes." I said closing my eyes and leaning my head back onto the headrest.

"I don't need help I'm fine." She said and she switched the stereo on and i suddenly got drawn into a vision.

_~Vision~_

_I was pacing back and forth in Edward's room while he was shouting at the top of his voice. He had started this about 10 minutes ago and i let him carry it on so he could get it out of his system but now i was near breaking point._

"_What were you thinking! You could have got hurt you could have killed yourself! Why were you even on a motorcycle? Do you have a suicide mission? You are not aloud to go on one of those things again! I forbid it!" He forbids me? Who does he think he is?_

"_You forbid me? Who do you think you are? You don't own me! So you can't ban me from it!" I screamed. I couldn't help it. I snapped._

" _I am telling you this because you nearly gave me a heart attack when i saw you riding that thing! I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. You mean too much to me." He said looking at the ground. He looked so sad but my anger hadn't faded yet and Edward's was affecting me as well._

"_Well if i mean so much to you why are you telling me to not do something i enjoy doing?" I yelled. I saw his eyes darken and anger came back into them again. I shook my head and started to storm out the room when Edward's voice stopped me._

"_Bella!"_

"_What?" I turned around with tears streaming down my face._

_The next thing i knew i felt ice cold lips on mine. Moving almost desperately. I was unresponsive for a second then my lips started to move with his. He let out a groan and his hand worked its way into my hair and his other arm around my waist bringing me even closer to him. My hands were running all over his body and a fire was a light deep inside me i could feel myself wanting more. My hands gripped into his hair pulling him closer and he groaned. My tongue came out of my mouth and ran across his lips. They tasted sweet, like honey. Edward's lips suddenly stopped moving and he pulled away. His eyes were swimming with desire and he was slightly panting. Wow i never thought my first kiss would be like that._

I opened my eyes and slowly brought my head up. I don't think keeping Edward out of the loop will keep up for very long.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!" Alice's voice broke through my trance. I looked at her and i saw she had a smile on her face and a certain glint in her eyes that i could not place.

"Yes Alice?" I asked. Not letting any hint that i had a vision of me and Edward kissing away.

"Oh nothing i just wanted to see if you still with me." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Alice is unique I'm telling you.

~At the Cullen's~

I walked up the gravelled path up to the grand house and my heart was pounding. I don't know why i was nervous about meeting Carlisle and Esme. Maybe it was because i was their son's mate and i wanted them to like me. Alice walked in ahead of me and i could hear Jaspers thoughts talking to me as i was walking up the path .

"_Calm down Bella. They will love you. You don't have to worry." ~Jasper~_

I suddenly heard all the Cullen's thoughts come running into my mind making me dizzy for a second but i soon heard what they were saying.

"_Oh who's sent is that? It smells familiar... wait a second. It's the chick that knows about our powers. Cool!" ~Emmett~_

"_who is that outside? I can smell i Alice but who is that with her? Wait... oh no! No. No. No. Why is that stupid human with her? Why can't she back off and leave our lives so they can go back to the way they were. She's stupid coming into a house full of vampires she should value her humanity better. She could throw it away easily. I should be human instead of her. ~Rosalie~_

" _Oh Bella's here.I have Got to stop thinking about her. It's not right. I shouldn't think about her chocolate brown eyes that you could stare into for years or her wavy brown hair that fell down her back that i could run my fingers through for internaty. Or her... NO! I can't think about that it's too dangerous. ~Edward~_

" _Oh there is a human with Alice. I wonder who she is. Maybe she could be Edward's mate? I hate to see my son miserable." ~Esme~ _

"_Why is there a human sent near our front door? And Alice's is mixed with it. Why would a human be here?" ~Carlisle~_

"It's gonna be fine trust me." Alice told me then we walked through the door. The house was gorgeous . The white walls brightened the house and made it feel homey and the smell was mouth watering. Esme walked around from the kitchen and she was every bit beautiful as she was described in the book. Her caramel hair fell in waves around her heart shaped face and her face was warming and motherly.

"Hello I'm Esme. It's nice to meet you..."

"Bella." I immediately answered. " And it's nice to meet you too."

"Are you the girl that knows about our powers?" She asked and i nodded. Emmett walked into the room with Rosalie then and smiled a cheeky grin at me. I can't believe I'm related to him! It made me smile thinking i had a member of my family here with me. Even if he doesn't know it.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said and i waved. Rosalie glared at me and Jasper came in and hugged me. Everyone stared at him with shock on their features and coming off them in their emotions.

"Hey Bells. How was shopping?"

"Bad. Really bad. She's crazy i tell you!" I yelled throwing my arms above my head. Emmett started laughing and the walls shook. Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper went over to her.

"My Alice isn't crazy. She's my little fairy." He said giving her a peck on the lips and Emmett was still laughing.

"What is all the noise down here?" I heard Carlisle ask . And Emmett was still on the floor in hysterics.

"Bella" laugh " acting" laugh "like" laugh "a crazy" laugh " Women" laugh "and" laugh "Jasper" laugh "saying Alice" laugh "is his" laugh "little fairy." Emmett started laughing even more and Carlisle chuckled.

"Hello Bella I'm Carlisle. It's nice to meet you." He extended a hand and i shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said and Emmett finally came out of his laughing coma and walked up to me.

"You play Xbox Bells?" Emmett asked with an evil glint in his eye. I looked into his thoughts and they told me he wanted to have an Xbox battle. I nodded and his face lit up like a little boy on Christmas day.

"You want an Xbox battle?" He asked and i smirked.

"Oh you're on."

~ 2 ½ hours later~

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Emmett yelled throwing his controller onto the floor. I smiled and took a sip of my drink. We had been play call of duty for the past hour and i had won every game. Edward sat in the corner laughing at Emmett throwing a tantrum like a 5 year old. Edward came down after about 15 minutes after we started up the dance mat and he was trying to control his thoughts but every once in a while thinking about the way my hair bounced when i pressed the arrows and the way that i bit my lip when i was concentrating. I took another sip of my drink and i glanced over to the clock and it read 9:40pm i nearly spat my drink out but i put it down and went to grab my coat.

"Where are you going Bella?" Alice asked with confusion in her voice. Her eye brows were scrunched together and it looked like she was thinking real hard.

"I need to get home. Its 9:40 and my dad told me and Seth we had to be home at 8. I am so grounded." I said and i put my arms in the coat sleeves. Alice looked at me a second then her face lit up.

"I know! What about you sleep over. You need to get some rest for school tomorrow and by the time you get home it's going to be about 10 o'clock so there is no point." She explained. It did sound like a good idea.

"I don't want to be a burden." I said and Esme came and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Nonsense dear. You can stay here as long as you wish." She said and the tables started to turn in my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go and call your dad." Esme said and passed me the phone. I nodded and walked out into the hall way and dialled the familiar number.

**Bella bold /** _Charlie italics_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hi Dad." **

"_Bella? Where the hell are you! Are you okay?"_

"**Yeah I'm fine. I just called to tell you that I'm having a sleep over at the Cullen's house."**

"_You didn't tell me anything about a sleepover." _

"**Well it was a kind of last minute thing you know." **

"_Well okay. Are the boys there?"_

"**Um... No dad they went to visit some family up in Alaska so it's just us girls." **

" _Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow Bella."_

"**Bye dad."**

I pressed the end call button and walked back into the living room and saw all the Cullen's except Alice and Jasper looking at me in shock.

"What?" I asked. Their minds were completely blank and their emotions only showed shock.

"How did you know we had family up in Alaska?" Edward asked. My mind went into overdrive and tried to think of an excuse.

"Um... i didn't. I just guessed." I said and they seemed to believe me for the moment.

"Um.. I'm going to go to bed." I said and Esme appeared at my side almost immediately and led me up the stairs.

"You can sleep in here for tonight. Your clothes are there and the bathroom is over there." She pointed over to the left corner. "Goodnight dear I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out the room and closed the door behind her. I quickly got my pyjamas' out of one of the bags and dove under the covers. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

**Okay people there is chapter 7! Please please please review! They make me happy and i have ideas for the next chapter in my head! So review if you want it! Oh and i finished this about 2 days ago and i thought i posted it but i didn't i am so sorry! **

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	9. Chapter 8 Truth and Dare and motorbikes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but i do own the plot of this story**

I woke to a crash coming from downstairs and a few curse words. I rubbed my eyes and groaned thinking back to my dream. It was mine and Edward's honeymoon and lets just say i had a LOT of fun. I pulled back the quilt and jumped out of the bed but not before falling on my face first.

"Hello floor. Long time no see hey?" I heard a big booming laugh followed by a loud OW. I burst out laughing and so did the rest so i laughed even more by their emotions.

I lifted my self from the floor and walked over to the piles of bags of clothes that Alice had brought me but a sudden thought hit me. I walked to my mirror and checked my hair them messed my pyjamas even more. Right the hair was done the pyjamas were done now time to torment Alice. I walked over to the door and went down the corridor. I heard a laugh and turned to see Jasper staring at me, doubled over in laughter.

"Bell- Bells what are you doing?"

"Well i want to see how Alice will react when she sees me like this so..." I trailed off and looked at Jaspers face and saw Fear all across it.

"Goodbye my friend." He said and grabbed me in a hug. He ran down the stairs in less then a second leaving me standing there. I shook my head and continued down the stairs.

When i entered the living room Alice looked like she was about to have a fit and Emmett just laughed at Alice's reaction and so was everybody else except Edward. His eyes were pitch black and he was staring straight at me. My body was suddenly over whelmed by, Lust? I turned to Jasper and he nodded his head and he looked at Alice. I knew what he was feeling and because i was too but only doubled because of Jaspers. Edward shook his head and the lust was decreased and then gone all together. I breathed a sigh of relief, then all of a sudden i collapsed to the floor and i was dragged into a vision.

_Vision _

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" We heard Renesmee scream. Me and Edward turned to look at each other and we bolted up from the bed. Renesmee was running around the living room with tears streaming down her face. Edward instantly ran over and scoped her into his arms while she cried he ran his hand down her bronze ringlets while she clutched his shirt._

"_Shh sweetheart. Daddy's here. Daddy's here. What happened? Sweetie what happened?" Edward asked with a edge of panic leaking through his voice. I knew Edward never liked to see his daughter cry and he would kill anything that did so._

" _S-so Sc-cary Da-ddy. Big m-monster, h-he co-ming to get me. Big a-and ha-iry. H-e t-tried t-to take m-my toys. He g-onna g-get me Daddy." She sobbed. I looked at Edward and saw the anger raging in him. He was going to kill whoever did this, she was his little girl and nobody messed with her._

"_It's okay baby. Mommy and Daddy will never let anything hurt you. Ever. Seth wouldn't let anything happen to you either. We would die before we let anything happen to you. Right where was the monster?"_

"_He w-was nea-r your a-and Mo-mmy's meadow. He was bi-g a-and b-lack and was trying to g-et me. H-e kept g-growling at me." She kept shaking with sobs. I looked at Edward and we both knew who i was. Just then Seth came through the door with a big smile on his face which immediately faded when he saw Renesmee and his face turned to panic. _

"_What happened? What's wrong with her? Princess? Edward what happened to her?" He was on the edge of hysteria. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me._

"_Bella please just tell me what's happened to her?" I looked at Edward and he nodded while rocking Renesmee who was asleep in his arms._

" _She was playing in mine and Edward's meadow when a 'monster' came up to her. He tried to take her toys and he growled at her. Then she ran back here. Seth we smelt a werewolf's sent on her we think it's Sam." He stood there shocked for a minute before pure rage came over his face._

"_I'm going to kill him!" He screamed waking Renesmee up and making all the Cullen's in the room._

"_Sethy?" My daughter asked looking at him with sleep covered eyes._

"_It's Okay princess. I'm here. I'm here. Did that monster scare you?" She nodded and tears filled her eyes. She snuggled into Edward's chest while Seth looked more and more angry but he covered it up._

"_Right, I'm going to get that monster for you princess okay?" She nodded and he was out the door._

"_Bella? Edward? Where is Seth going?" Alice asked._

"_We think Sam tried to attack Renesmee and Seth is going to get him." Edward said while trying to get Renesmee back to sleep._

"_We need to go after him." Carlisle stated. He ran out the door with the rest of the Cullen's right on his tail. Me and Edward looked at each other than Renesmee who was sleeping soundly then ran out the door._

_~At the boundary line~ _

"_Seth come back to the pack please! I don't even know why you are with the Cullen's except Bella is there .Just come back."_

"_No Sam! I am staying with the Cullen's until my final day! I am never coming back to the pack. Never."_

_I could feel Sam's anger grow and all his thoughts were on getting Seth back with the pack and leave us 'blood suckers' behind. I stepped out of the trees and Edward followed closely behind with a still sleeping Renesmee in his arms. Sam let out a raged snarl once he saw her and Edward lips curled over his teeth in warning. I could feel rolls of panic and longing coming from Seth and i knew what he wanted. I grabbed Edward's arm and brought him and our daughter to stand near Seth, his panic lessened and the longing was gone._

"_Seth get away from that creature right now!" Sam barked. His thoughts all were focused around Renesmee and how she was a danger and should not live. There was a low growl coming from next to me and i knew that Edward had heard it too. It most have woken Renesmee because her eyes were wide open and looking between all of us. She looked over at the pack and fear flooded into her eyes as she snuggled into Edward's chest. _

"_Seth i said get away from it!" Sam said once again. We all looked towards Seth and he Didn't say a word until my daughter's voice rang out._

"_Sethy?" His head immediately turned. " Who are these people? Why do they look like the monster i saw?" Her voice started to quiver and tears filled her eyes. Seth's protective instincts kicked in and he brought her into his arms while she cried. _

"_Don't worry princess they won't hurt you. I would die before i let anything happen to you." She nodded and put her head on his chest. _

_We all turned to the pack and they all had a shocked and confused look on their face's but they soon just turned to shock._

"_Seth please don't tell me..." Sam let his sentence trail off while Seth glared and gave him a sharp nod._

"_And that means you can't touch her. It is against tribe law to harm a imprint so leave before i inform the council." They looked at him for a second before disappearing into the trees. I felt Edward's arms warp around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder while we watched Renesmee sleep in Seth's arms and i knew in that moment that they were meant for each other. _

"Carlisle when is she going to wake up? She been out for 3 hours!" I heard a voice like velvet Exclaim with panic filling his voice.

"When she is ready Edward, the human body sometimes shuts down to protect itself. I don't even know what caused it she just collapsed." Another voice replied. Wait did he just say Edward?

"I'm so worried Carlisle, i've never felt like this before... it's like i want to take her away from that would hurt her and i would kill anything that would hurt her. It's a very weird feeling."

"I know what you mean son." Carlisle answered.

"What do you..." He let his sentence trail off and i decided that i should make my presence known.

"Ugh!" I moaned. "Edward? Carlisle? What happened?" Edward's eyes went straight to my face and he let out a sigh of relief.

"God. Bella don't do that to me ever again! You hear me?" He grabbed on to my hand tightly and nuzzled his face into it.

"Bella can you tell me what happened back there? You were normal and joking around and the next thing you fainted." Carlisle asked in his professional tone of voice.

"Umm... I-I" All of a sudden Alice burst through the door with a big smile on her face and a little more jump in her step.

"It's not her fault, I didn't feed her while we were shopping yesterday that's all. She must have just fainted to the lack of food."

Carlisle looked at me and nodded then left the room but Edward looked like he was ready to kill.

"You WHAT! You didn't feed her? How could you be so stupid? She fainted! Anything could have happened to her when she went down, good job Carlisle caught her." Alice looked over at me with a incredulous look on her face and i smiled.

"Edward?" He looked straight at me. "You need to calm down I'm fine."

"But what if you got hurt? What if..." He shook his head furiously. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Hey It's not Alice's fault. I forgot too. So we need to calm down Okay?" He nodded his eyes were closed and he nuzzled his face more into my hand.

"Right i need to get home, Alice will you drive me?" She nodded but a velvet voice interrupted.

"I'll take you if you want?" I looked over at Alice and she winked. I nodded and he smiled. "Just let me get dressed then we'll go."

~At home~

"Edward? Can you help me? God why did Alice by all these bags?"

"Well Alice is Alice. When you let her near a place that sells clothes there's no stopping her." He grabbed some bags out of my hand and followed me up to the house. When we got in Leah was on the couch eating a bag of chips with some silly romcom on T.V.

"Hey Bella have a nice time at..." She trailed off after she saw Edward she hid the chips behind a pillow and turned the T.V off while eyeing Edward up and down. I felt the jealousy come alive.

"Well hello handsome how have you been on this fine day?" She asked while trying to show more cleavage.

"I've been fine thank you and it's Edward to you." He said and i smiled at the look on Leah's Face.

"Well you can call me whatever you like." She said with what she thought a seductive look on her face. I felt Edward cringe and i looked at Leah.

"Leah cut it out and leave him alone. Where's your brother?" I asked. She gave me a glare but answered.

"I don't know he didn't come home last night. That's were Mom and Charlie are, they've been out all night." What? He hasn't come home? Oh no. He turned.

"Oh well tell me if you hear anything." I nudge Edward's arm and nodded upstairs and he nodded bringing the Bags up with him.

"Where do you think he is?" Edward asked while putting the bags down on my bed.

" I think i know where he is. I'm gonna go and look in a minute."

He looked over at me with a incredulous look on his face. But i just gave him a weak smile.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He nodded and i walked out to my car while he walked down to his. I turned the keys and drove.

~At La Push~

"What the hell did you think you were playing at?" I shouted when i caught Seth in a hug.

"What i needed to get out and anyway you were over at the Cullen's so why were you worrying so much?" Seth asked with a smirk on his face.

"I was worrying because i came home and Leah said you had been out all night and nobody knew where you were!" I screamed. I'm surprised it didn't wake Billy from where we were. But we are on La Push beach so I'm guessing he could hear us.

"Hey it's okay i was hanging out with Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul and Sam. They're still by the dirt road if you want to come and hang out with us. We're playing Truth and Dare." I nodded and Seth grabbed my hand and we sped off towards the dirt road.

~Dirt road~

"Hey Seth! Who's the pretty lady?" Quil Yelled. I hung my head down to hide a chuckle. He was kind of flirting with me when his imprint was coming in 6 months.

"Hey that's my sister. Well she feels like a sister. But still!" Seth said waking Quil on the back of the head.

"Hey Bella." Jared said putting his fist out. I banged it. Then blew my hand. Man these werewolf's have strong hands.

"Sorry Bella." He said with a big grin on his face.

"It's alright." I said. "So are we gonna get the game of truth and dare started then?" They nodded and all sat in a circle.

"So Embry Truth or Dare?" Quil asked with a sneaky grin on his face. I tuned into his thoughts to see what he was up too.

_Pick Dare. Pick Dare. Pick Dare. Oh please Pick Dare. I WILL MAKE YOU EAT DIRT!_

I hand to press my lips together to stop a laugh escaping me but i had to even more when Embry picked Dare.

"Okay I dare you to EAT dirt." Quil said leaning back on his arms while Embry looked like he had just died.

"No. No. No. I refuse." Embry said while crossing his arms over his chest like a 5 year old. He and Emmett would get on well.

"Oh come on Embry it's not that Bad I did it once in the same way have to know." I said whiles the all the others except Quil looked at me in shock.

"See what i mean! Bella's done it. Or do you want to be beaten by a girl?" At this Embry scooped some dirt up in his hands and put it in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Okay Sam truth or Dare?" Embry asked. With a grimace on his face from eating the dirt.

"Truth." He answered while Quil called him a wuss under his breath.

"When was the first time you and Emily did it?" He asked while i ran and threw up by the images that ran through Sam's mind.

"You Okay Bells?" Seth asked. While i ran my hand over my mouth and nodded.

"Well 2 weeks after we met." Sam said and all the boys burst out laughing and Sam looked down.

"Okay Seth truth or Dare?" Sam asked.

"Truth." He answered.

"Okay have you met your soul mate yet?" He asked and mine and Seth eyes widened.

"No" Cough "No coz she ain't born yet" cough. They all looked at me with shock and fear on their face's but i just shrugged.

"No i haven't." He and looked at me.

"Bella Truth or Dare?" Seth asked. I looked around and saw a motorbike. This might be they way i kissed Edward. If this is then i am going to kiss Edward today.

"Dare." I said and the boys looked shocked. "Oh come on i know i am a girl but i still pick dare." They shook their heads while Seth looked at me with a grin his face.

"I dare You to get on that motorbike and drive to Edward's house and Back here." He said and i smiled .

"Gladly i need to go back there anyway, i forgot my Victoria secret bags i really shouldn't have left them in Alice's room." All the boys except Seth had anger on their faces but i went to the motorbike and got on it and moved my hands around trying to remember what was what. When i had it down i turned the key and drove.

The wind whipped my hair around my face and the adrenaline was amazing. I was passing the La Push boundary line and i knew Alice could see me know. I zoomed passed the diner and the high school making my ways into the trees to the Cullen's.

I got there in no time and i did a half doughnut and stalled for a second taking a deep breath. Then i heard and velvet voice filled with anger behind me.

"Isabella Swan!" I turned the bike off and span around and saw Edward. His body looked stiff and his eyes were pitch black with anger. And he looked at the bike like he was about to kill it. He lifted his hand and beckoned me into the house. It looked like i was in for a serious talk.

**Right people here is chapter 9! Sorry it took so long to get it out to you. Right i got some questions from a reviewer and i'm going to answer them to so if you had the same questions here are the answers.**

**First Question:Right You asked how can Seth and Leah have their own rooms because there is only two rooms in the book. When Sue Seth and Leah moved into Charlie's they had one of those extention things and added two more rooms fro Seth and leah.**

**Second Question: Right you asked about Jacob because in this story they have a history and in the book she didn't know who he was. Right in this when she went down on the fishing trips Jacob started to have 'feelings' for her then and he started getting creepy and saying he would get her no matter what so she stayed away from him. I think anyone would remember some like that.**

**Third Question: You wanted to know why Bella has the Cullens powers and she's still Human. Well I don't really know i thought it would put a good twist on the story and in the book it says she's unique well i have made her even more unique.**

**Right I hope i have answered some of your questions If you have anymore ask me and i will answer you the best i can. Right can you please review! Please please please!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	10. Chapter 9 Kiss

"Hey Bella what ar-... Never mind." Emmett said as Edward dragged me up the stairs. I kept tripping on every step and Edward had to catch me every time. He burst through his bedroom door and sat me down on his bed. Man i knew he would be angry but not this much.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella?" He asked with coal black eyes. I kept quiet.

"I mean do you know how dangerous those things are?" He asked looking me straight in the eye but i just stayed quiet and tried to keep my cool. He carried on talking while settled more in his bed. Bring on 10 minuets!

~10 minuets later~

I paced back and forth while Edward shouted at the top of his lungs; I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 minutes ago that we entered this room.

"What were you thinking! You could have got hurt you could have killed yourself! Why were you even on a motorcycle? Do you have a suicide mission? You are not aloud to go on one of those things again! I forbid it!" He shouted. Oh yeah the kiss is coming soon. Wait what did i say in my vision? Oh yeah.

"You forbid me? Who do you think you are? You don't own me! So you can't ban me from it!" I faked screamed. I had to make this look real otherwise this was all going down the drain.

"I am telling you this because you nearly gave me a heart attack when i saw you riding that thing! I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. You mean too much to me." He said looking at the ground just like he did in the vision. It took all my will power not to go over and kiss him then.

"Well if i mean so much to you why are you telling me to not do something i enjoy doing?" I yelled. I took and deep breath and thought about Edward leaving me making tears run down my face. Edward's anger flashed in his eyes again and i turned to fake storm out. It was only a matter of time.

"Bella!"

"What?" I turned around letting the fake tears run down my face.

His lips were on mine then and i was in heaven. They were moving desperately against mine and used the same enthusiasm. A groan ran out from his body and around the room while his hand worked their way into my hair and an arm wrapped around my waist bringing me closer. I brought my hands from my sides and moved them through his hair and down his abs, making him shiver. I pulled my hands back up into his hair and pulled on it hard making him groan again. I let my tongue make its way out of my mouth and run across his lips. The taste was the best thing i had ever tasted and i would pay millions of dollars to have this taste and pleasure again. He tasted like the richest honey you could find and the purest taste of sweetness you could ever get. His lips stopped moving and he pulled away panting and desire swimming deep into his eyes. He brought his hand up to my cheek and i leaned my face into it while closing my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I heard his chuckle and his thumb moved making circular motions on my cheek.

"I guess we are more than just friends now aren't we." He stated and i nodded and then pulled away. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes that why i have to tell you and your family something." He nodded and grabbed my hand entwining his fingers with mine as much as he could.

When we got down stairs everybody was in the living room, guess Alice had seen that i wanted to tell them.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said and i smiled.

"Hello Carlisle." He gave me a kind smile then continued. "May i ask why you have gathered us all?"

"You better be sitting down for this." I said. Then i started.

**CLIFFIE! I know It is short but i wanted to get the kiss out to you so bad. Okay please tell me what you thought of it! Please please please review! Oh yeah so you don't have to keep guessing the day i will next Update i will tell you know, it will be on my birthday, October 11th So start counting down for the next chapter! **

**See ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	11. Chapter 10 Answers and Karoake

_Previously _

_"Hello Bella." Carlisle said and i smiled._

_"Hello Carlisle." He gave me a kind smile then continued. "May i ask why you have gathered us all?"_

_"You better be sitting down for this." I said. Then i started._

Now 

"The day before i came to forks i received a package containing four books. They were called _Twilight, New moon, Eclipse and Breaking dawn._ I hadn't ordered these books and nether had my mom. I was going to throw them out but the books drew me in some how and i just had to read them. _Twilight _was the first one of the series and i looked straight at the blurb like any other book, I thought it was a big joke. It was about me and Edward" I looked over at him and he was focused on me, listening to my every word. "And how we met and fell in love. It told me all about the future and all about your secret. The author had left me notes at the start of every book and told me what was going to happen. _New moon _was the hardest for me to read, you left me" I looked over at Edward and he looked like he would cry if he could. "Because Jasper tried to attack me when i got a paper cut, you thought it would be best for me. But i went cliff diving and Alice thought i had committed suicide and you went to the volturi to try and get them to kill you so i had a whole thing with the volturi. Anyway i want to tell you one thing and this will come as quite a shock, vampires can have children." A huge gasp came out of the mouths of Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. "I know this because me and Edward have a daughter, her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and she is half vampire and half human. She will grow in the rate of 7 years and will the freeze and live forever. She is so beautiful. Right I'm going a bit off subject. Anyway when i got to the school i was excited to meet you all and i tormented you a little, i thought it would be fun. But when i looked into Edward's, Alice's and Jasper's eyes i felt the most unbearable pain i have felt in my life, so i ran into the bathroom and screamed out. It was like you transmitted your powers to me but you also came kept them for your self and you know what happens from there."

I looked at them all and they all had shock and disbelief written on their faces. They all opened their mouths and closing them again but Edward was the first one to react. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap nuzzling his face into my hair. He was rocking me back and forth whispering loving words in my ear.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett called from the love seat he and Rose were sitting on. I looked over at him while Edward kept nuzzling his face into my hair purring.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Can you tell me why you acted like me so much on that first day and why you still do now?" His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and i laughed.

"Well Emmett can you remember a little girl called Lilly in your human life?" He nodded and had the biggest grin on his face thinking of his little sister.

"Well she had a son called Emmett and a daughter called Alicia and another son called Joseph. Joseph married a girl named Anna and had a daughter called Marie who had one son called Charles who had one daughter named Isabella, so as you have probably figured out i am you Great-Great Niece." Emmett looked like he had tears in his eyes and they would spill if they could. He sprinted over to me and pulled me out of Edward's arms into a massive bear hug. Edward looked like he had no idea of what had gone on and tried to pull me back into his arms and he breathed a sigh of relief when he did.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." Edward mumbled over and over again. He was nuzzling into my hair more and more with every time he said my name. I leaned back against his chest and i felt every one leave the room, it was just us two.

"Bella?" This time he was asking a question.

"Yes?"

"Can you read my mind?" His gold gaze burned into me making me melt beneath him.

"Yes. But i can turn your thoughts on and off, so i don't have to read them." I said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. What if he didn't want me now i could read his thoughts?

"Can you read my mind now?" I looked at him with doubtful eyes and he nodded. I tuned into his thoughts and closed my eyes.

_I love you. _

I gasped and my eyes snapped open. He loved me. He loved me. I looked into his eyes and they were shadowed with nerves and unease. I smiled and his eye brows scrunched together.

"I love you too."

His smile was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen in my life. I dived at him and caught his lips with mine i felt his lips turn upwards in a smile and he flipped us over so he was on top of me, I ran my hands through his tousled bronze hair, i heard him growl and his ice cold tongue ran along my lips. I let him in and our tongues were battling for dominance, i reached to the hem of his shirt and was about to pull it over his head but we were suddenly interrupted by a loud booming shout.

"Okay i know I'm alright with this but COME ON that is my niece!" Emmett yelled walking to the love seat in the corner of the room. I sighed as Edward's weight left me.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered. I was going to ask where Rosalie was but i thought of something else instead.

"Do you want to have a karaoke contest?" He looked confused for a moment but then his eyes lit up.

"HELL YEAH! You totally work on my wave length sis. I can call you sis right?"

"Yeah even though I'm your niece but okay."

Suddenly Alice was in the room bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas morning, Jasper came in the room after her and tried and the key words **try **to calm her down.

"Oh my god! We're going to have a karaoke contest! I'm so excited! Right every one has to participate and we are going to put names into hats and then you have to sing a song and if you can't pick we'll pick the song out of the hat for you."

She was out and in the room within 10 seconds two hats in her hand and all the others were following her.

"Umm Alice?" She turned to look at me.

"Where is the karaoke machine?"

"It is right here." She pressed a couple of buttons and a whole stage, DJ stand and a Karaoke machine appeared before my eyes they were flashing lights and was making me a bit dizzy. I turned to look at the rest of the Cullen's and by the looks on their faces they didn't even know they had one of those.

"Alice, where and when did you get that?" Carlisle asked with confusion on every inch of his face.

"Oh i got it on a week ago when you were all out hunting." She came over and sat next to us all and put her hand in the hat with the names.

"Okay let the singing begin." She said and pulled a name out.

"And the first singer is... EMMETT!" she screamed like a dramatic people on T.V. Emmett did a fish pump with his arm and went over to the karaoke machine.

"What you gonna sing Em?" Jasper asked cuddling up to Alice.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVIN!" He shouted then the music started.

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Emmett stepped off the stage and did a bow. Everyone clapped. Even me. I've got to say he was pretty good. Rosalie gave Emmett a kiss then Alice put her hand in the hat again.

"And the next singer is... ROSALIE!" Alice shouted again. Rosalie huffed but got up and Alice put her hand into the bag full of songs.

"You're singing California girls Rose." Alice shouted again making me cringe into Edward's chest. He must have felt it because he started to stroke my hair and all the way down my back.

"GO ROSIE!" Emmett yelled in support of his wife then the music started once again.

_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be somethin' in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh Oooooh

Sex on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our Stilettos  
We freak  
In my Jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the Golden Coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh Oooooh

Toned, tanned  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy  
Wild, wild West coast  
These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns

The girl's a freak  
She drives a Jeep  
and lives on the beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the Bay  
Just like I love L.A.  
Venice Beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything

Homeboys  
Hangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just a king  
And a queen-ie  
Katy my lady  
(Yeah)  
You're lookin'here baby  
(Uh huh)  
I'm all up on you  
'Cause you representin' California  
(Ohhh yeahh)

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, West coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh oh Oooooh

(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, girls)

We all stood clapping as loud as we could. Rosalie was amazing! If i were a manger of a record company i would defiantly give her a record contract! Emmett was the first to reach her giving her lots of kisses everywhere. She went and sat on the couch and looked at the floor.

"Rosalie?" She looked up.

"Yes?"

"You were amazing!" I said smiling. She gave me a true smile that reached her eyes then snuggled into Emmett's arms.

"Okay if that is over next singer is... ME!" She jumped up and gave Jasper a kiss and ran over to the stage switching the song on immediately.

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

A fragile flame aged  
Is misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut

Me, Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett stood up and clapped so hard it felt like the house was shaking. Alice looked like she had tears in her eyes; she ran over to Jasper and embraced him in a tight hug. She was dry sobbing and Jasper looked pained and tried to sooth her.

"I wish i could remember about my past." She sobbed as her grip around Jasper's neck tightened. I sighed and remembered back to _Twilight and New Moon _when Alice's past was mentioned. I sighed then spoke.

"I know what happened." I said and all the Cullen's turned to look at me in shock.

"You do?" Alice said turning to look at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah i do and I'll tell you if you want to?" I said.

"Yes please!" She said and dragged me down onto the couch.

"Okay when you were human you saw visions like you do now but a little less strong. You're parents put you into an alyssum and they made a grave for you with exact same date of death of when you were submitted into that place. When you were in the alyssum a Vampire looked after you, he was a vegetarian like all of you. And he had a connection to you, but one day a vampire named James," I shivered at the thought of him and instinctively rubbed my wrist. Edward looked at me with concern in his eyes and pulled me into his lap while nuzzling his face into his hair. "Came and he caught your sent, you were his singer and he was a tracker. The vegetarian vampire stole you from the alyssum while James was tracking you. He changed you to protect you. James got to you when you were changing and killed the old vampire out of vengeance. James left you and then you woke up. Oh yeah you also had a little sister called Cynthia her daughter is still alive in Bioxly."

Alice had tears in her eyes and if she was human she would have been hyperventilating in tears. She pulled me into a hug and whispered thank you over and over again.

"Right..." Alice said wiping her eyes. "Let's get back to the contest. The next singer is... JASPER!" Alice shouted. I guess she was back to her usual self. Jasper got up and turned the song on.

_Let me be your hero_

would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
would you cry if you saw me crying  
would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

you can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

We all clapped and Alice gave Jasper a huge kiss knowing what he was singing about we all sat down and Alice Pulled out another name. It was between me, Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

"And next is... Esme!" She gave a girly scream while Esme shook her head and walked onto the stage and Alice switched on the song.

_My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief_

You give it all, give into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took the fall for us

You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honour, you did it for me

Today you will slip away  
You will wait for me my love

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am whole

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My heart, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you

You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me

You loved honestly  
Did what you could release  
Aaaahhh oooh

I know in peace we'll go  
I won't relive this loss

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am whole

My love, beat inside me.

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you  
Oooooh oooh  
Du du du ooooooh

Esme stepped off the stage as we clapped Carlisle went to give her a kiss and we all looked away keeping quiet, well nearly all of us. Emmett left out a big 'EWWWW' and Carlisle and Esme broke apart while Rosalie slapped Emmett at the back of his head. Alice went over to the hat and brought another name out.

"The next person is... CARLISLE!"

Carlisle laughed and went up in stage while Alice squealed and the song started.

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't_

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name

And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before your to far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
Tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I coming out in this all wrong  
She standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love

Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's to far gone  
And before nothing can be done

Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on

He stepped down from the stage and Esme gave Carlisle a hug.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Yes my sweetheart?"

"Why did you sing that song?"

"It was just a random song." He said shrugging and Esme nodded hugging him. I looked over at Alice and she looked annoyed. She cleared her throat and we all looked at her she looked between me and Edward and gave me a sneaky smirk.

"Alright the next singer is... BELLA!" Emmett cheered and brought me into his arms.

"Go on love, knock them dead." He let out a little chuckle and then let me go. I took a deep breath and programmed the song into the machine and started to sing.

_How can I decide what?s right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well?

I think I know  
I think I know  
there is something I see in you  
it might kill me, I want it to be true

The songs ending drifted and i took a deep breath. I looked over to the Cullen's and their jaws were on the floor and nobody said a word. Put the mike down and walked off the stage and went to the couch.

"Was i that bad?" I asked and Edward shut his mouth and pulled me into his arms.

"No love, you were amazing. I love you so much." He said pressing a kiss to my forehead. I looked into his golden breath taking eyes and smiled.

"I love you too." I said snuggling into his chest and took a breath of his intoxicating scent.

"Bella... That was amazing. I never knew you sing like that." Alice breathed. All of the Cullen's nodded in agreement.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Your turn." I said in a sing song voice which made him smile. But then shake his head.

"No love, I can't top that performance."

"Please Edward? Please?" I said throwing out the pout and eyes that i knew he couldn't resist.

"I can't deny you anything so I'll do it." He said grabbing me around the waist and putting me on the couch. He walked up onto the stage programmed the song and started singing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When he had finished i had tears in my eyes and my throat was dry. His voice was like velvet and i knew he was singing about me. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him with all my might. He picked me up off the floor and swung me around in a circle. I keep breathing in his scent and murmuring thank you. I don't know how long we were there but Alice cleared her throat and spoke when we turned to her.

"We better get you back home. Charlie will be home soon and he has something important to tell you." I looked at her curiously but shook my head.

"But the way i got here was on the motorbike." I stated and Edward growled while locking his arms around me.

"You are not riding that _thing_!" Edward growled. "I will take you home myself." He grabbed my hand and gently dragged me to the Volvo.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?"

"Where is the motorcycle?" I looked around the whole front yard and it wasn't there, If Edward had done something so help him...

"Well Emmett went to have a go on it, long story short he crashed it and it broke." Edward said. Right we need to get you home, Alice is screaming at me in her mind right now." I nodded and he started the car.

~My house~

"Looks like we got here in time." Edward said opening the passenger door for me.

"Yeah i guess." I looked over to the drive and Charlie's cruiser was absent.

"What's wrong?" I heard Edward ask. I turned to look at him and his eyes were filled with pain and concern.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know you don't" Edward said running his hand through in bronze hair. "I don't want to leave you either but i will be in your bedroom later tonight."

Before i knew it we had walked up the porch steps and were at the front door.

"I don't want to go." I whined clinging onto his shirt.

"I don't want you to go either but i will see you later tonight."

"Okay." I said reluctantly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and i leaned up to kiss his lips.

Just then i heard the door bang open and i saw Leah stood there with a smug look on her face. I broke apart from Edward and looked at Leah.

"Can i help you?" I asked. She turned to glare at me but then fluttered her lashes at Edward making the jealousy build.

"No, but you will need help later. And i certainly need help from this handsome gentleman. Would you like to come up to my bedroom and help me?" She asked looking straight and Edward, throwing the most seductive pose she knew.

"No. I'm just dropping Bella off." He said in a cold voice. He turned from Leah and looked at me, his expression softened. "I'll see you later." I nodded and he walked to his car and drove away, i shut the door and looked at Leah.

"Yes Leah?"

"How could you get someone like him?" She screeched. "I mean look at you! You're the ugliest thing i have ever seen in my life. And look at me i am the most beautiful thing on this planet."

I shook my head and started up the stairs. I walked into my room and threw myself down on my bed. I knew what Leah said wasn't true, she was never like this. It was when her father died she turned how she is now. She used to be a happy go lucky girl playing on the beach when her father and mine were fishing. She was a daddy's girl and when he died it was like she had died to and had left this person in her place.

"Bella!" I heard Sue shout from down stairs. That's weird Sue never shouts. I looked over at my clock and it said 6:15 pm. I got up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Leah leaning against he counter with a smirk on her face and Sue looked furious.

"I'm going now. I don't want to witness this." Leah ran out the kitchen and straight up the stairs, shutting her bedroom door behind her. Now she knows what a door was. Leaving me in the kitchen with Sue. She lifted her head and fire was blazing in her eyes.

"Bella we need to talk."

**Wow! That's the most i have ever writen! I hope you like it! And i know what i am going to write in the next chapter and it's gonna be great! Okay please please please review! Please it's my birthday so it would make me really happy! **

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	12. Chapter 11 Talks and Tears

_Previously_

_"I'm going now. I don't want to witness this." Leah ran out the kitchen and straight up the stairs, shutting her bedroom door behind her. Now she knows what a door was. Leaving me in the kitchen with Sue. She lifted her head and fire was blazing in her eyes._

_"Bella we need to talk."_

Now

"Okay" I said as i sat down. I fiddled with the ends of the selves of my shirt.

"I heard some rather interesting news today." She said eyeing me up and down.

"Really? What was that?" I asked. Her face gained more anger and i knew i was pushing her buttons but by what Stephenie told me she deserves it.

"Well it was that you are going out with_ Edward Cullen_." She spat his name like a curse and i felt anger in me build. But Sue's anger wasn't helping.

"So what if i am?" I replied in a casual tone.

"You need to stay away from him Bella! They are not good for you! _He _Is not good for you. If you want a boyfriend why don't you go out with Jacob Black?" She had a smile on her face when she said the monsters name. My anger built even more. I tried to rain it in and i did but only just.

"I am not going out with _him_!" I spat the him part and Sue looked shocked.

"Why not? He is sweet, kind, caring and way better that _Edward Cullen!"_ She said and i snapped.

"Why not! WHY NOT! Well let's see he tried to kiss me against my own will. If it wasn't for Seth i would have been kissed pinned up against a wall by a boy i HATE! And you know why i go out with Edward. It's because he is all the things that you described _Jacob _as! He is sweet. He is kind. He is Caring. He is a whole lot better than _Jacob Black._ And also I LOVE HIM! That's right I love Edward Cullen. And if you can't deal with it then that's your problem." I snapped.

I stormed out of the room and stomped up the stairs to my room and flung the door open and found Edward lying on my bed looking straight at me with his golden eyes. He smiled and all my anger faded away and i was filled with love. I walked over to my bed and Edward opened his arms for me and i snuggled into them.

"Hello Love." He said kissing my forehead.

"Hi"

"Are you okay? It sounded like quiet a row you had down there." He said running his hand through my hair making me smile.

"I'm fine, now I'm with you." I took a deep breath of his scent and closed my eyes.

"That's good then." He said and nuzzled his face into my hair. We sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others comfort until Edward broke the silence.

"You know about what you said earlier?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What did you mean that if it wasn't for Seth then you would have been kissed up against a wall by a boy you hate?" He asked with curiosity in all over his face and in his voice.

"Okay. When i was 14 years old i went fishing with Charlie and Billy. Jacob came along as well. And while they were fishing we used to sit in this shed place and he used to do his thing and i used to do mine. But one day i was listening to my music he called my name and i looked over. He said he needed to talk to me so i went over to him. He said he loved me and it was our destiny to be together. I kept telling him i didn't feel that way about him but he just came walking towards me and i walked back. I kept walking until i was backed up against the shed wall and his exact words were "I will make you love me." And then he tried to kiss me. I kept thrashing around and screaming, trying to get away from him. Seth must have heard my screams because he came running in and saw what was happening. He pushed Jacob off me and socked him straight in the eye. He had a really nasty Black eye the next day." I giggled after my explanation picturing Jacob's Black eye the day after he was punched.

"Well i will have to thank Seth very very much."He said placing kisses on the side of my face. I kept moving my face around and his lips met mine. I let out a loud moan and clutched his hair in my hands, pulling on it hard. I rolled on top of him and ran my hands over his abs and chest making him moan just as loudly as i had. I pulled his shirt over his head and brought my lips back to his. I brought my tongue out to meet his and smiled when i felt the sweet taste of it. We continued or a while longer before Edward pulled and chuckled. He reached for his shirt and pulled it back on.

"If we continue like this Renesmee will be here in no time." He said in a joking manner. I looked at Edward and saw love fill his eyes as he thought of his future daughter.

"So you want her then?" I asked. I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"Of course i want her. I love her already." He said smiling. He looked over at me and worry and pain filled his eyes. "Unless you don't want her."

"WHAT!" I shouted and Edward put his hand over my mouth. We waited a minute listening for any movement before continuing. "Of course i want her Edward. I love her and you more than any thing in this world." He gave me a breath taking smile and melted on the spot. I snuggled back into his arms but then a thought popped into my head. I got up and ran over to my school bag pulling out _Twilight New Moon Eclipse and Breaking Dawn_. Edward looked over at me curiously.

"What are you doing Love?" He asked from my bed. I grabbed the books and ran back over to my love and went back into his arms holding up the books.

"Well i thought because I'm having Renesmee you might need to know how i survive. And also what life in the book was like." I said and he smiled taking the books from my hands.

"Thank you Love. I'll read them. You need to go to sleep. It's already one am and you need to be up for school." He said in a joking tone. I laughed but a yawn caught in along the way and i closed my eyes.

"I love you Edward." I said in a grabbled tone.

"I love you too. More than you ever know."

~In the morning~

I woke in the morning by the beeping sound coming from my phone. I turned it off and reached for Edward. But the sheets were empty. I sat up and panic ran through me. What if he had left me? What if he thought i wasn't worth it anymore? I scrambled out of bed and ran straight to the window. On my way a flash of white on my dresser caught my eye and i went over to it. It was a note from Edward.

_My Bella_

_I'm sorry I'm not there when you awake but i wanted to start on the books. I have gotten through __Twilight__ by 4 am but i watched you sleep till 6. I went home when you started to stir so you could have the day to yourself. Be careful and I love you more than anything,_

_Edward. Xx _

I smiled to myself and i clutched the note to my chest. I ran to the bathroom and did my daily morning routine and went down stairs and saw Leah, Sue and Charlie sitting in the kitchen. I went over and got a bowl of cereal. I eat in silence, consumed in my own thoughts. I went over to the key rack and saw my key wasn't there. Where was it?

"Dad?" He looked up from his paper.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Where are my car keys?" I asked and i felt my eyebrows scrunch up. I swear i put them there last night.

"Well Leah's got them; she's driving you today because you're going to school on the reservation." He said and my head snapped over to meet him.

"What?"

"You're going to school on the reservation." He said in a slower tone of voice.

"Why?"

"Because Sue said you have a boyfriend that is a bad influence on you so i moved you to a different school. Oh and i expect you to break up with him." He said turning back to his paper. My mouth had dropped open in shock and Leah and Sue sat there with smirks on their faces.

"No." I said and Charlie's head snapped up to meet mine.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no." I said in a stronger voice. He shook his head and set his paper down.

"Now Bella i know it's hard for a girl to break up with a boy but you'll get over him. Go out with Jacob Black. Actually i've already scheduled a date for the two of you." He said.

"What?" I said slowly. Trying to keep my anger in.

"I set up a date for the two of you now go and break up with that boyfriend." As soon as he said boyfriend i snapped.

"No i am not breaking up with him! I LOVE HIM! And how DARE you set me up on a date with Jacob Black. I am not going and i am no t going to school on the reservation i am staying at forks high!" I yelled. Charlie stood up and i went and took my car keys out of Leah's hand.

"You listen to me Isabella you will do everything i just said and Sue suggested all this as her being my fiancée i agree with her."

"Fiancée! That's it!" I stormed up the stairs and grabbed my phone from my desk dialling Edward's phone number.

"Hello love." I heard his soothing through the speaker.

"Hi" I said trying to hold back a sob.

"Bella what's wrong? You're crying." He asked. Worry in every inch of his voice.

"Edward can you come and get me please I'm moving out of Charlie's and i need to be with you right now."

**Okay people here is the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! And the Poll for the New story has been closed and the answer is YES i am going to write that story! I'm sorry there isn't that much in this chapter but i am getting ready to go on holiday tommorow sooooo... Please Reveiw Please please please!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	13. Chapter 12 Yelling and stupid acts

_Previously_

_"You listen to me Isabella you will do everything i just said and Sue suggested all this as her being my fiancée i agree with her."_

_"Fiancée! That's it!" I stormed up the stairs and grabbed my phone from my desk dialling Edward's phone number._

_"Hello love." I heard his soothing through the speaker._

_"Hi" I said trying to hold back a sob._

_"Bella what's wrong? You're crying." He asked. Worry in every inch of his voice._

_"Edward can you come and get me please I'm moving out of Charlie's and i need to be with you right now."_

Now

I called Edward two minutes ago. He told me he was on his way and told me to have a small bag ready. Alice would take the rest of my stuff and move it to the Cullen's. I could hear Charlie's thoughts from downstairs. He was thinking i was being a stupid teenager who would get over her boyfriend and move onto the next by next week. But i wasn't like any other teenager. Mine and Edward's Love is Unique and it will last forever.

"Hey Mom, hey Leah, Hi Charlie. Where's Bella?" I heard Seth ask. I buried my head even more into my pillow and tried to block out the conversation.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Seth's voice rang out through the house and made me jump up from the bed. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BELLA'S RELATIONSHIP!" I heard the sound of stamping feet running up the stairs and Seth slammed my bedroom door against the wall.

"Hey Seth." I said. My voice cracked and Seth looked at me with a sorrowful smile.

"Hey Bella. You okay?" He came and sat on my bed and brought me into his arms.

"Yeah. I spoke to Edward; he's coming to pick me up. I'm moving out." I said burying my head into his shoulder.

"Aww Bells. I'm going to miss you. But i know why you're doing it." He said hugging me closer.

"I'm going to miss you too Seth. But we'll still see each other at school and you can come over to the Cullen's anytime you want." He rocked me back and forth for god knows how long. Suddenly i heard Edward's thoughts come into my head.

_Love, I'm just down the street. I'll be there with you in a minute, make sure you have your bag read. I love you so much._

I sighed and pulled away from Seth and grabbed my bag and walked downstairs with Seth right behind me. Charlie was still in the kitchen pacing while Sue and Leah sat there and watched him.

"Bella!" He yelled when he saw me. He started towards me but stopped when he saw my bags. "Where are you going?" He was curious but he was still angry.

"I'm moving out. Alice is going to pick the rest of my stuff up later." I said not even looking at him. I turned to Seth. "Will you drive my car to the Cullen's for me and _please_ be careful!" He nodded and took my keys and went out the door.

"You can't move out!" Charlie shouted. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You wanna bet?" I said.

He smirked the nodded then he nodded. "Your not 18 yet. You can't move out. You haven't got any other parent except your mother and she is god knows where and if you go with her you won't see your boyfriend anyway."

"Do you think i care?" I pointed to myself then shook my head. "Do you know what I'm not going to argue with you. I'm going outside to the love of my life and going to live with him and his family. Goodbye Charlie."

I walked out the door and saw Edward waiting in front of his Volvo and he immediately opened his arms when he saw me. I took it as an invitation and ran straight into them.

"It's okay love. It's going to be okay." My love said while i let my tears out on his shoulder. "Come on lets get you to the car." He tried to let go of me but i wouldn't let him. He sighed the picked me up and started walking towards the car when the man i used to call my father walked out.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled, i looked over at the man and saw that his face was bright red and his hand was inching towards his shot gun.

"No." Edward said in a calm tone. He put me in the front seat of the Volvo and i leaned my head back against the chair.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING BOY?" Charlie yelled once again, Edward ignored him and walked to the driver's side.

"I SAID WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I could feel Charlie's anger race through my body and my own anger was making it doubled. It took all my strength to keep from slamming the car door open and screaming at him.

"ISABELLA GET BACK INSIDE AND AWAY FROM THAT BOY!" That's it! I slammed the door open and stormed up to him, he had a huge smirk on his face but when i opened my mouth it went away.

"DON'T YOU ISABELLA ME! AND BOY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME AND EDWARD IN PEACE! AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME TO BREAK UPI WITH HIM. AND TO SET ME UP ON A DATE WHO TRIED TO KISS ME AGAINST MY OWN WILL WHEN I WAS 14! IF SETH WASN'T THERE HE WOULD HAVE DONE THAT AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I stormed back to the car leaving a shocked Charlie Sue and Leah behind me. I got in and grabbed Edward hand and held it like a life line. He started the Volvo and drove to the Cullen's house.

~At the Cullen's~

"Oh Bella i am so sorry that i didn't see this. I could have stopped Sue brainwashing your dad. I'm so sorry please forgive me?" Alice dried sobbed while she caught me in a hug. I hugged her more tightly to me.

"Alice of course i forgive you! It's not your fault that my dad thinks that i shouldn't be with Edward. Now stop beating yourself up about it." She nodded and pulled out of my hug. She glance at the top window of the house and sped back inside. I looked at Edward with a questioning glance.

"She's working on a new fashion design but she won't show me witch kind. She just keeps singing three blind mice in Italian."

I walked over to the love of my life and wrapped my arms around him. I breathed in his sweet scent and leaned my head up bringing my lips to his. His lips moved with mine and his hand went down my back bringing me closer to him. I was about to run my hands through his hair when Emmett's voice interrupted me.

"Hey stop playing sucky sucky and look at me!" I looked over and saw Emmett standing on the window frame with his arms spread wide.

"Emmett what are you doing!" I shouted. He lowered his arms and smiled at me.

"Well i know you're sad about your dad so I'm going to cheer you up." He spread his arms again and shouted, "Juranmo!" He went straight through the trampoline he was supposed to land on and into the ground.

"You're right that did cheer me up." I laughed a little after and walked inside. Emmett was right behind us.

"MOMMY!" Emmett yelled running to Esme's side covered in dirt and plants.

"EMMETT DALE MCARTY CULLEN WHAT DID YOU DO?" Esme yelled while dusting her son off.

"Well," Emmett started. " I got on the window frame and jumped out the window and i was supposed to land on the trampoline but i went straight through it and into the ground!" He put on a pout at the end and Esme looked confused and angry.

"Why did you jump out the window Emmett?" Esme asked looking at her son with curious eyes.

"To cheer Bella up and it did!" He jumped up and down like Alice and the whole house shook.

"EMMETT STOP JUMPING!" Alice yelled from upstairs. He stopped immediately . Alice maybe small but she is really scary when she's angry.

"Me and Bella are going up to my room. See you later Emmett." Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him.

"Make sure to keep your door open." Emmett in a girly voice.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. He laughed and me and Edward continued upstairs.

When we got to his room i went and layed down on his bed and he came and layed down, bringing me into his arms himself. We just layed in each others arms for an hour, just relaxing in each other's presence.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay love?" He asked brushing a fallen lock of hair out of my eyes.

"I'm fine Edward. I'm just happy that I'm here with you." I snuggled into him more and relaxed into the more comfortable silence again.

**Okay guys I'm back! I had a great holiday! Right how did you like the Chapter? Please tell me in a review! Please please please! Oh yeah and if you like the movie Remember me i am updating on both of my Remember me stories tonight! Okay please review this chapter!**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	14. Chapter 14 Seth and discoveries

It had been a month since i moved out of Charlie's and i had never felt better. Edward never left my side and i was grateful to him for that. Emmett had done his best to cheer me up; he had actually jumped out the window again! But he did end up grounded for a month. Me and Edward didn't go into school either, nobody noticed at first but after a week people got suspicious and rumours started. There were one's like "_Oh did you hear Bella Swan and Edward Cullen went to Vegas to elope before they were captured my mental hikers" _or _"Bella Swan's dad murdered Edward Cullen when he found them in her room and when she tried to help Edward her dad shot her too! They're both buried in his backyard." _Or my personal favourite _"Edward Cullen got Bella Swan pregnant and they now live in Canada with 6 kids and a rat called Bob." _Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Seth sorted them out though saying that we were both well and safe but i just had a late case of galangela fever and Edward was looking after me. The rumours had settled since then.

I had spoke to Seth a few times over the phone but not in person because Sam had found out i was staying with the Cullen's and Seth wasn't aloud around me as long as i lived with 'bloodsuckers' as he called them. I really missed Seth, he was like a brother to me and Edward knew that, he tried to get Seth to come here in secret but Sam caught him and pulled him back to Charlie's. He had been kept in his room since then. Sue and Charlie tried to make him move to the school on the Reservation but he wouldn't have it as he was as stubborn as i was and threatened to move out just like me. That shut them up.

Charlie had tried to see me again and convince me to come back to his house and consider my options of leaving Edward and having a future with Jacob, but there was no doubt in my mind that i wanted to be with Edward forever and told Charlie to leave and come and talk to me when he was being a serious adult and accepted my decision. That was 2 weeks ago and i hadn't heard from him since.

I was currently lying on Edward's bed while he was laid next to me stoking my hair. It was 3:25 in the afternoon and Alice should be home soon with our school work. There was a knock on the front door about a minute later and Edward lifted his head.

"I should answer that, it's probably Alice." I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead and left the room. About a minute later Edward came back upstairs with a smile on his face.

"Love there's someone downstairs to see you." He said. I lifted my head and looked at him with curious eyes, he just nodded and i tried to look into his thoughts.

"Ah ah ah. I know what your doing love and it's not going to work." He pecked my nose and led me downstairs and into the living room. I thought it was going to be Charlie trying to convince me to come 'home' again but when i saw the sandy hair and the tall frame i knew exactly who it was.

"SETH!" I screamed. He stood up just before i jumped into his arms and laughed. It was so good to see my best friend/brother again.

"Hey Bells. Long time no see eh?" He said with a chuckle while he placed me back on the ground.

"You bet! How? How are you here?" I asked. I thought Sam was keeping him hostage.

"Why? Do you want me to go?" He had a smirk on his face. He knew i didn't want him to go.

"No and you know that. I was just asking as you said Sam was keeping you hostage."

"I left the pack, if they say i can't talk to my sister than i don't want to be with them." My mouth opened in shock, he left. He left! How did he leave Sam is the leader and has authority over the pack and Jacob was the rightful leader because it was in his blood.

"How did you leave the pack? Sam has authority over the pack! He makes them agree and Jacob is the leader through blood so how did you leave?" My mind was werling for an answer, how did he leave? I felt a pair of ice cold arms wrap around my waist and i knew straight away it was Edward. I melted into his arms and let out a peaceful sigh as he placed kisses behind my ear. I heard Seth laugh and i looked back over to him, he looked happy and he had humour written all over his face.

"If you're done i will explain." I nodded and Seth sat down and Edward brought me over to the couch opposite and sat down with me.

"Well you see it all started when Jacob wanted to leave the pack so then he could come and get you and make you 'his'" Seth said with a disgusted tone. "Well everyone knows what happened between you and Jacob when you were 14 and Sam refused him permission to leave, you know that Jacob can take authority over Sam if he wants?" I nodded. "Well Jacob bowed down to Sam and didn't argue about leaving even though he didn't want too. I then went up to Sam and said i wanted to leave the pack and he said the same thing to me as he said to Jacob, That i wasn't aloud to leave because it was my duty to protect everyone from 'bloodsuckers'. No offence Edward, i don't think of you and your family like that." Edward just shook his head.

"None taken and i know you don't, you have a very pure mind." Seth looked down and blushed but continued.

"Anyway i didn't do as i was told i told him that i was my choice and that i was going to leave the pack weather he liked it or not. The next part really scared me because Sam bowed down to me without question and said i was free to do as i wished. That's when i started to run. I always thought that Jacob was the true leader but after what happened with Sam i ran straight to Charlie's place and went to my dad's old stuff from his tribal days and there was a letter addressed to me, i thought you would want to read it so..." Seth handed over an aged envelope with crinkles on the side and there was one or two tear marks on the name. I opened the already loose envelope while Edward looked over my shoulder and started to read.

_Dear Seth,_

_I really don't know how to start this letter and explain what i am about to tell you but i will do my best. _

_When you are older you will turn into a wolf and protect La push and Forks from vampires, i know you probably don't believe me but you will be in a pack of them so you are not the only one. I wasn't one because it skips a generation and i am so sorry to put this on your shoulders as you are only a little 8 year old boy at the moment but i know you will grow right and make me proud. _

_When you are older the whole pack will be told that Jacob is the rightful leader of the pack as his bloodline is direct to the last leader of the tribe but as you will find out Jacob is not. You are the rightful leader of the pack as the tribe faked leaders every time there was a vampire clan around and the last clan around was the Cullen's and it was Jacob's grandfathers turn to be the leader you could say they went and found the Cullen's hunting on their land and found out they were different from the rest they had come across and made a treaty with them so Jacob's grandfather was stuck as leader until he died and his name was passed down as leader. So Seth you are the rightful leader to the pack and i hope you do what you want and not what the others tell you. I will be proud of you no matter what you choose Seth and remember that i love you._

_Love_

_Dad._

Tears were running down my face as i finished the letter Seth's father was so sweet and caring about his son and accepted his decisions no matter what they were. I was also filled with shock; Seth was rightful leader, so that means i could be changed with his promistion when Renesmee was born. I looked back over to him and saw him looking down at the floor.

"So you're the rightful leader?" I asked. He looked up and nodded. "Chief Seth." A wide grin spread across his face. The front door suddenly banged against the wall making me jump. Edward's arms tightened around me and he let out a low growl towards the door. Emmett walked to the entrance to the living room with Rosalie and Alice behind him.

"Hey sis, Hey Eddie, Hey Seth." Emmett said waving at us. He walked past the doorway and Alice and Rosalie where stood there in shock. But Rosalie snapped out of it and spoke up.

"Wait for a second." We waited and waited and that's when we heard it.

"WOW!" Emmett sped back down the stairs and to Rosalie's side in less than a second. "When did he get here?"

I felt Edward shake his head on my head before he buried it into my shoulder. I placed my hand on his hair and started to stroke, he nuzzled more into my shoulder while purring quietly.

"I love you." He murmured, placing kisses along my shoulder.

"I love you too."

~The next day. ~

"Love?" I heard Edward call me.

"Yes?" I looked over to him.

"Are you sure that you want to go back to school? You don't have to go if you don't want to." His liquid gold eyes stared straight through me and into my soul making me melt on the inside.

"Yes I'm sure Edward. I can't put off any more school work while Charlie is sitting at home grinning that he is making me mess up my school work." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting Edward's scent overwhelm me.

"Okay Love, only if you're sure." I nodded and knotted our fingers together and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Love we're here." I felt him kiss my hair and i sighed. I felt him step out of the car and walk around to my side and open the door. I stepped out of the car and grabbed his hand. I looked around and saw everyone's eyes on mine and Edward's joined hands. And the day begins.

**Okay people i'm sorry i have not updated in over a month but i had two school projects but there done now! Yay! I hope that was good enough for you! And if any of you are wondering what Galangla fever is it makes your skin get purple bloches on it. I've had it and it isn't nice. Please please please reveiw!**

**See ya later **

**Edward Lover 1817**


	15. Chapter 15 School and Miss Daniels

I felt everyone's eyes on me as Edward and i walked through the halls with our hands clasped together. The girls were giving me glares and shot Edward flirty smiles the boys were shooting me flirty smiles and Edward death glares.

We arrived at maths and i turned to say good bye when i saw him walk into the class with me.

"What are you doing? I thought you had English?" Confusion overwhelmed my body and i went into Edward's thoughts but all i could see was our first kiss which was making me want to kiss him, even if it was in front of a school full of people.

"I did have English love but i changed my timetable so we now have every class together so we don't have to be away from each other." He lifted my hand to his lips and brushed them along my knuckles. I heard the thoughts of everyone entering the room go wild. Edward lowered our hands to our sides and guided us to our seats while the teacher walked into the classroom and set up. She turned around and scanned the class before her eyes landed on Edward and me and narrowed into slits.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen. Good to see you back. I thought you had both left the school." She said while setting her pencil on her desk.

"Bella had problems that she had to stay home for Miss Daniels." Edward said while i ran my fingers over his hand.

"Did i give you permission to speak Mr Cullen?" Her head shot over to us and she had a snarl on her face as she asked. Edward tightened his grip on my hand and shook his head. "I thought not." She turned back to face me and put a smirk on her face.

"So Miss Swan I thought your father had taken you out of school and sent you to the school on the reservation." She had defiantly heard the town gossip.

"He did but i didn't agree with why he wanted to take me out of the school so i got enrolled again and moved out of his house." I said with confidence in my voice. She grinned more with the new gossip and opened her mouth for another question.

"So if you do not live with your father where do you live then?" She had crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me intently.

"With the Cullen's. Now i have answered your questions about my personal life you nosy bitch do you care to start the lesson?" I felt shock run through the classroom. But i felt a smugness coming from Edward. The teacher gapped at me for a couple of seconds before she turned to the board.

The morning went quiet quickly. Jessica cornered me in Trig and demanded to know where i had been. I just shrugged her off and told her it wasn't any of her business. Edward had not left my side all day, always asking if i was fine with all the attention that was being directed at me because of being with him. I just kissed him lightly on the lips and told him to stop worrying.

"Bella!" Alice called as Edward and I walked out of English. I looked over and saw her waving and skipping towards us.

"Hi Alice. What's up?"I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh nothing, well it's not nothing but the head is going to get Miss Cope to call you over the microphone to go to his office to talk about what happened in math class."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll see you at lunch?" She nodded then skipped down the corridor to jasper's side.

"_Don't worry Bells you'll be fine, if not me Emmett and Edward will kick his ass okay?" _I let out a laugh and nodded at his question before he went down the hall.

"I'm coming in with you." Edward stated. I turned to look at him and saw that he had determination written all over him.

"Edward!" I warned. He looked at me and opened his mouth to object my warning, but he shut it again when i put my fingers on his lips.

"Edward this is my mess and i will sort it out okay?" He just nodded and kept his eyes on my fingers, witch by the way were still on his lips. I removed my hand but Edward quickly caught it in his grasp and bought it to his cheek. I moved my fingers over his satin smooth skin making him purr in delight. I kept stroking until the crackle of the overcom came on.

"Will Miss Swan please report to the head teacher's office, thank you." The crackled went off and everyone's thoughts turned to me.

"_First day back and she's already got herself into trouble. Maybe Eddie will come to me now?" ~Lauren~_

"_Bitch is going to head's office, i might just have to make up some gossip about this." ~Jessica~ _

"_Bella's going to the head's office again! If she's a bad girl i could treat her like a bad girl." ~Mike~ _

I shook my head and removed my hand from Edward's cheek and started to walk to walk down the hall. I turned the corner and went to the main office where Miss Cope was working on some paper work. I walked to the door that was marked head teacher and put my hand on the door knob when i heard Edward's thoughts ring through my ears.

"_I love you Bella."_

I smiled and walked into the room. The room was exactly the same as last time, the bright red walls stood out and the light brown chair made the room look sinister. The head's head snapped up when he heard me enter and he narrowed his eyes and motioned to the small black chair in front of his desk, i sat down and he started.

"So Miss Swan, i got a report from Miss Daniels today that you called her a bitch in her classroom, is this true?" I nodded and opened my mouth to tell him the story but he interrupted me again. "You know that can cause to suspension you do know that Miss Swan." I nodded again. "So i am going to write you a suspension slip for 7 months and because this is past the end of term you will have to do this term again." He got a booklet out and opened it when my anger over boiled and let it loose.

"I only called her a bitch because she was prying in my personal life. She was asking questions that were nothing to do with her and then she started being snarky to Edward and she wouldn't start the lesson which could put your education system in danger and close the school. That is the reason i called her a bitch." I let my lungs fill with air as i breathed rapidly while the head looked at me with astonishment and guilt.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan i did not know. You can stay at school and i will have a _very _serious talk with Miss Daniels. You are free to leave now and i am sorry again." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. I left the office and walked down the hall to find Edward waiting for me with his hand stretched towards me. I grabbed his hand and let out a sigh of relief when i felt the electricity flow through my veins.

"Good speech to the head love." He whispered in my ear as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Well he needed to know the truth and not Miss Daniels demented version." I said gripping his hand more tightly. He shook his head and pulled me into side as we entered the cafeteria.

The day went quickly after that and i was practically falling asleep in gym. Edward had asked the coach to excuse us, saying that i hadn't had alot of sleep last night. He excused us and told me to go home and get some sleep i nodded and while Edward picked me up bridle style.

"Take me home Edward." I murmured as we got closer to the Volvo.

"I will my love. Just sleep my Bella. I love you so much." Edward whispered in a loving voice as i fell into the blackness.

**Okay people here is Chapter 15! I hope this chapter was good to you as i am fighting sleep right now to get this out to you! Who hates Miss Daniels? I know i do! Please reveiw and tell me if you liked it! Please! And Merry christmas to you all! :)**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


End file.
